Hukuman Ala Kim Jong In (series)
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang bagaimana seorang Kai (Jong In) menghukum kedua kekasihnya Sehun dan Luhan dan bagaimana keduanya menghadapi Kai yang ngidam/HunKai-HanKai/EXOOT12/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Sampai Jumpa 2 Bulan Lagi HunHan

:HunKai-HanKai:

:EXO OT12:

Kamera off. Dan member EXO memutuskan untuk pulang. Sampai di dorm mereka langsung duduk bersantai di ruang tengah.

Sehun dan Luhan serempak menghela nafas entah karena apa. Dan tatapan keduanya kini beralih menatap sang eternal maknae yang sedang asyik berdua dengan Baekhyun. Geraman marah terdengar dari keduanya, membuat Xiumin dan Kris yang berada di samping HunHan menatap ngeri dan pergi dari sana sebelum mereka menjadi sasaran kekesalan HunHan.

" _Baek, berhenti menggoda Sehun dan Luhan hyung, mereka tampak ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat!"_ bisik Chen. Baekhyun menatap acuh keduanya dan kembali berbicara dengan Kai yang merajuk karena diabaikan Baekhyun.

"Baby Kkam, berhenti beraegyo! Mentang-mentang kamera sudah off kau mengeluarkan aegyomu!" ucap Baekhyun, sedang Kai merengut lucu.

"Mana aku tahu kalau aku beraegyo, Baekkie hyung~" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengacak surai halus Kai. Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari keduanya pun datang mendekat. Dan berhasil membangkitkan rasa kesal HunHan karena uke kesayangan mereka didekati tiang virus EXO, yang notabennya adalah fans Kai.

"Kai, kenapa tidak ke tempat Luhan hyung dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya Kai lebih sering bertiga dengan HunHan ketika kamera off daripada dengan Baekhyun, mengingat seberapa overprotektifnya HunHan pada Kai.

"Aku kesal hyung, masa setiap kamera on saja aku bisa dekat dengan member lain, huh?!" rengutan lucu Kai membuat hyungdeulnya yang lain gemas. Bagaimana bisa namja dengan title sexy ketika menari itu kini berubah menjadi namja polos dengan berjuta aegyo, yang dirinya sendiri tak pernah sadar.

"Tapi kan-!" belum sempat Chanyeol selesai bicara, Kai sudah merengut duluan. Membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

"Aku kan merindukan Baekkie hyung! Tidak boleh ya? Meskipun setiap hari bertemu, tapi tetap saja, aku jarang dengan Baekkie hyung!" kesal Kai jujur sembari memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan menyeringai senang. Dia bersorak menang sembari sekilas matanya menatap HunHan yang berusaha keras meredam emosi.

' _Rasakan kalian!'_ batinnya senang.

"Baekkie hyung! Ayo temani aku tidur! Aku mengantuk! Kyungsoo hyung pasti nanti tidur dengan Lay hyung dan Suho hyung!" Kai menarik lengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"Tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng dan menatap HunHan.

"Mereka bahkan lebih cocok tidur di luar daripada di kamar denganku! Min hyung!" Xiumin menoleh menatap Kai.

"Apa, Baby Bear?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama mendelik. Hanya mereka yang boleh memanggil Kai dengan panggilan itu. Member lain tidak boleh. Jika Baby Kkam adalah panggilan sayang dari Baekhyun, dan HunHan selalu bersiap mencekik Baekhyun ketika namja cantik bereyeliner memanggil Kai dengan nama itu. Maka, Baby Bear hanya panggilan sayang dari HunHan untuk Kai seorang.

"Nanti jangan izinkan Luhan hyung dan Sehun tidur sekamar denganmu ya hyung? Biarkan mereka tidur di luar! Salah sendiri satu minggu yang lalu membuatku kesusahan berjalan!" member lain diam-diam tertawa dalam hati, sedang HunHan yang dirutukki Kai merengut kesal dengan aura mengerikan.

"Tao hyung dan Kris hyung! Juga nanti jangan berikan izin mereka masuk kamar!" kedua rapper EXO itu mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku pastikan mereka tidur di luar malam ini!" ujar Kris. Tao hanya tertawa senang melihat penderitaan keduanya.

"Baby Bear, izinkan kami menemanimu tidur, ne? Jeball~" rengek Luhan, jujur saja Kai mudah luluh dengan aegyo namja rusa itu, tapi untuk kali ini Kai berusaha keras menolaknya.

"Tidak!" ujarnya tegas, dengan tatapan mendelik yang menggemaskan. Sehun mendengus.

"Ayolah, Baby~" Kai menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Nanti Hunnie dan Hannie hyung 'menyerang'ku lagi! Aku tak mau! Aku maunya Baekkie hyung!" HunHan mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun yang tertawa puas.

"Kalau kami tidur di luar nanti banyak nyamuk. Dan jika nyamuk-nyamuk itu menggigit kami maka sama saja kami 'bersetubuh' secara tidak langsung dengan nyamuk-nyamuk itu. Kau mau esoknya wajah tampan kami merah-merah? Kan jelek nantinya!" Kai dan member lain cengo sesaat dengan penjelasan 'aneh' dari Luhan. Tapi walaupun begitu Kai tetap menolak.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja wajah tampan kalian jelek sekalian! Aku tak peduli! Hari ini aku maunya Baekkie hyung! Hanya Baekkie hyung! Bukan Hannie dan Hunnie!" kesal Kai.

"Berarti besok kami boleh dong? Kalau kau bilang hanya hari ini?" Kai menggeleng.

"Besok aku maunya Min hyung! Besoknya lagi Lay hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung! Besoknya lagi Kris hyung dan Chen hyung! Besoknya lagi Suho hyung dan Tao hyung! Besoknya lagi Channie hyung! Lalu kembali lagi Baekkie hyung! Aku tak mau tidur dengan Hannie dan Hunnie selama 2 bulan!" HunHan cengo, member lain tertawa puas. Akhirnya mereka bisa juga menghabiskan waktu dan tidur dengan eternal maknae mereka. Yah meskipun hanya dua bulan dan dijadwal, setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama sang eternal maknae, yang rata-rata waktunya tersita hanya untuk dua setan penggila bubble tea itu.

"Ayo Baekkie hyuuung~" Kai kembali menggeret Baekhyun ke kamar, namun sebelum pertanyaan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Lalu? Setelah dua bulan?" tanya Sehun. Ayolah, tidur sehari tanpa Kai di sisi keduanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun.

"Nanti aku pikirkan lagi! Hannie dan Hunnie tunggu saja, kita kan satu dorm dan masih sering bertemu. Setidaknya aku tak melarang kalian untuk mendekatiku. Tapi- mungkin aku pikirkan hal itu!" ujar Kai dengan wajah polos nan menggemaskannya. Baekhyun mencubit pipi tembab Kai.

"Kau ini kenapa lucu sekali, eo? Tak kasihan pada mereka? Lihat, wajah mereka sudah seperti zombie!" Kai merengut kesal.

"Habis nanti aku di'serang' mereka lagi~ hyung tak tahu ya mereka itu sangat kasar?" kesal Kai jujur. HunHan yang merasa tertohok hanya bisa merengut dengan aura kelam.

"Iya baiklah, kami tunggu dua bulan!" final HunHan. Kai bersorak senang kemudian.

Nah, berhubung uri Kai sedang ngambek dengan HunHan, sampai jumpa 2 bulan lagi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal sementara untuk HunHan karena berpisah dengan uke tercintanya.

:TBC:


	2. Chapter 2

No Kiss No Hug No Skinship

:HunKai-HanKai:

:EXO OT12:

Mungkin kesialan HunHan tidak sampai kemarin saja, setelah dilarang tidur di kamar selama 2 bulan oleh uke tercinta. Mereka mendapat hukuman baru lagi dari Baby Bear karena namja manis itu TAK SENGAJA melihat skinship Irene dengan Sehun saat disebuah acara beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan Luhan yang asyik bercanda dengan Yeri. Alhasil, Kai semakin kesal pada HunHan –kedua kekasih setan pecinta Bubble Tea-nya itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, dua pasang manusia menyebalkan –menurut member EXO- itu tak peka sama sekali.

Xiumin yang saat itu bersama dengan Baekhyun menghampiri eternal maknae mereka yang nampak murung.

"Sudah Baby Bear. Hukum saja mereka!" ujar Xiumin memanasi karena saking kesalnya. Mungkin jika ia yang berada di posisi Kai saat ini, dua makhluk pecinta Bubble Tea itu sudah dapat dipastikan akan menjadi manusia pagang ala Xiumin. Namun, Xiumin dan Kai itu berbeda, Kai cukup penyabar, dan itulah yang terkadang membuat member lain kasihan, karena kesabaran Kai selalu diuji oleh HunHan.

"T-Tapi hyung-?" Baekhyun dan Xiumin mendelik kesal pada Kai. Membuat eternal maknae itu menciut ditatap seperti itu oleh kedua hyung kesayangannya.

"Kau kasihan pada mereka?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Kai mengangguk pelan dan takut. Xiumin dan Baekhyun kompak mengehala nafas bersama.

"Baby Bear, kau tak lihat mereka sekarang sedang apa, hah?! Ini sama saja mereka berselingkuh!" kesal Xiumin. Kai semakin menunduk takut.

"T-tapi hyung-?"

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN KIM JONG IN! HUKUM MEREKA ATAU KAMI YANG MENGHUKUM MEREKA?!" membuat semua orang terkejut mendengar teriakkan kompak XiuBaek, bahkan HunHan juga ikut terkejut.

Member Red Velvet sudah undur diri saat menyadari aura kelam dari XiuBaek, sedang member EXO (kecuali HunHan) yang memang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi hanya diam menatap. Mereka penasaran, hukuman apalagi yang akan didapat dua makhluk absurd pecinta Bubble Tea itu.

Kai menghela nafas lelah. Dia menatap dua orang yang wajahnya saja tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Tepatnya wajah bodoh.

"Hannie dan Hunnie!" dua orang yang namanya dipanggil pun menoleh menatap Baby Bear mereka.

"Hari ini aku amat sangat kesal! Aku kira menghukum kalian dengan tidak tidur di kamar dua bulan, akan mebuat kalian jera! Tapi-? Nyatanya tidak!" HunHan mencoba mendekati Kai, namun yang didekati mundur, malah XiuBaek yang maju.

"Jangan dekati dia!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sekali kalian menyentuhnya, aku pastikan tangan kalian sudah tidak ada di tempat!" ancam Xiumin membuat semua bergidik.

"Baby~" panggil HunHan namun diacuhkan Kai.

"Aku- akan menambah hukuman kalian!" keduanya sontak terkejut. Ayolah, tidak tidur dua bulan dengan Baby Bear mereka sudah membuat mereka frustasi, sekarang mau ditambah lagi? Kai benar-benar mencoba membunuh keduanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, terlanjur cinta, mau bilang putus, pasti nyesel dunia akhirat! Susah kan?

"A-apa? K-kau bercanda kan? Baby bear?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

"Baby, jangan ne?!" bujuk Sehun. Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan tingkah kalian. Jadi, hukuman ini aku harap membuat kalian jera!" ujar Kai.

"Memang hukumannya apa, Baby Bear?" tanya Lay penasaran, HunHan mendelik saat namja china tampan berdimple itu dengan santainya memanggil nama Kai dengan sebutan Baby Bear.

"NO KISS NO HUG NO SKINSHIP!"

"HAH?!" HunHan melongo mendengarnya. Kai benar-benar menguji keduanya.

"BAGUS KAI!" member EXO bersorak bahagia.

"Y-Y-YANG BENAR SAJA?!" **PLAK! PLAK!** XiuBaek kompak memberikan geplakkan pada dua kepala di hadapan mereka.

"Sakkittt~" Kai hendak mengusap kedua kepala itu namun ditahan Tao.

"Terima saja! Kalau kalian cepat sadar dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Maka kalian bisa bebas dari hukuman!" ujar Xiumin galak.

"Kalau sampai kalian kembali berani melakukan hal yang sama, MATI SAJA KALIAN!" marah Baekhyun. Kai mengernyit sesaat.

"Tunggu!" semua memandang beruang manis tersebut. HunHan harap-harap cemas, mereka berharap keringanan hukuman (#lu kira Baby Bear penjual, minta keringanan?!).

"Aku yakin kalian pasti akan melakukannya lagi! Karena aku tahu SM pasti akan memasangkan kalian dengan artis lain!" semua menatap tak paham ucapan Kai, hingga sosok Taemin dan Minho melintas di depan ruang ganti member EXO. Seringai manis terukir di bibir bervolume Kai.

"Yap! Apa yang dikatakan Baekkie hyung benar, tapi, sebelum itu aku lebih senang menyiksa kalian lahir batin. Jika sekali lagi kalian berbuat hal yang membuatku atau member lain marah. BERSIAPLAH MELIHATKU SELINGKUH!" **JDERR!** "HAH?! ANDWE!"

"B-Baby Bear~" Kai melengos pergi menuju van diikuti member lainnya. Suho sesaat berbalik.

"Cepat nanti tertinggal. Waah! Aku tak sabar melihat Kai selingkuh nanti. Siapa ya sasarannya? Taemin? Minho? Atau Chanyeol? Atau malah Baekhyun?" HunHan menganga kesal.

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM JOONMYUN!" – "KALIAN CEPAT SEBELUM KAMI TINGGAL!"

:TBC:


	3. Chapter 3

Hukuman Ala Kim Jong In

:HunKai-HanKai:

:EXO OT12:

:Skinship Kai (bag. 1):

E-X-O

Member EXO berjalan memasuki gedung SM untuk latihan seperti biasanya. HunHan berada di belakang karena Kai maunya berjalan dengan Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Member yang lain saling bercanda, HunHan malah muram. Kasihan sebenarnya, tapi kalau keduanya tak dihukum maka tak akan ada perubahan.

"Lebih baik turuti apa perkataan Kai, lebih cepat kalian sadar, maka lebih cepat kalian terbebas dari hukuman dan bisa kembali bersama dengan beruang manis kalian!" ujar Chen yang memahami keadaan HunHan.

"Kami tahu!" sungut keduanya sebal, saat melihat Kai tertawa dengan member lain. Chen hanya menghela nafas.

' _Jika kalian tahu, Kai menangis setiap malam karena kalian, dasar bodoh!'_ batin Chen kesal.

Sampainya di ruang dance practice, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran DBSK di dalam. Mereka kira hari ini tak ada siapapun yang akan memakai ruangan tersebut. Tak tahunya ada dua sunbae mereka di dalam.

"Annyeong haseyo~" sapa mereka berdua belas kompak. Yunho dan Changmin dengan seketika menghentikan latihan mereka dan menatap kedua belas hoobae mereka.

"Oh, kalian, annyeong~" balas keduanya.

"Apa masih dipakai?" keduanya menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi kami masih malas pulang, jadinya latihan lagi. Pakai saja! Kami mau lihat kalian latihan, sudah lama sekali~" ujar Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ne!" Call Me Baby dan Love Me Right (#anggep aja CMB dan LMR versi 12 orang) mengalun bergantian memenuhi ruang dance tersebut.

"Uwaah~ daebak! Seperti biasanya, kalian menganggumkan!" puji Changmin jujur. Kedua belas member EXO itu tertawa senang menanggapi.

"Kai, seperti biasa kau menganggumkan!"puji Yunho sembari mendekati beruang EXO tersebut.

"Ne, gomawo hyungie~" Yunho hanya terkekeh dan mengusak surai coklat pudar Kai yang mendekati pink itu.

"Haha kau memang hoobae yang menggemaskan!" Yunho mencubit kedua pipi tembab Kai, dan menghasilkan delikkan tajam dari HunHan, tak rela kekasih mereka disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Hei hei, kalian ini tatapannya biasa aja kali!" cerocos Changmin yang menyadari delikkan HunHan untuk hyungnya.

"Kami tak bisa biasa hyung!" jawab HunHan penuh penekanan. Changmin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Salah sendiri punya kekasih semanis Kai, susah kan?" goda Changmin. HunHan mendengus.

"Kenapa kalian tidak jadi sepasang kekasih saja sekalian? Biar Kai jadi milik yang lain? Aku mungkin?" Changmin mendekat dan merangkul bahu kecil Kai. Membuat Kai tersentak kaget sesaat, namun kembali tenang dan kembali berbincang dengan Yunho. Member EXO hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah frustasi HunHan.

"Biarkan saja~" ujar Kris.

"Aku rasa kau lebih pantas dengannya hyung, daripada Kai dengan HunHan!" ujar Lay dengan wajah polos kelewat tampannya.

"Uhm! Aku juga setuju! Hyung kan tinggi, tampan, punya suara indah. Apalagi ya? Pintar? Masih banyak. Tidak seperti HunHan~" cibir Kyungsoo blak-blakkan. Membuat HunHan menatap jengah. Kapan sih membernya ini berhenti membully mereka?

"Sudahlah Min, jangan menggoda mereka lagi! Hei, Kai! Kami pergi dulu ya~" Yunho menyempatkan untuk mengusak rambut Kai sesaat sebelum pergi dari ruangan diikuti Changmin yang tertawa keras.

"Ish!" kesal keduanya. Kai perlahan mendekati HunHan.

"Hei!" HunHan mendongak menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum manis, amat manis hingga membuat mereka curiga.

"Kalian pikir, hanya kalian saja yang bisa melakukan skinship dengan artis lain sampai membuatku cemburu, eh?" cibir Kai membuat keduanya tertohok. Sejak kapan beruang manis mereka berubah jadi little evil begini?

Kai duduk di hadapan keduanya dengan senyuman normal, manis seperti biasanya, dengan tatapan lembut untuk keduanya.

"Jujur saja, aku tak tega menghukum kalian. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika aku tak menghukum, kalian tak akan berubah!" ujar Kai sembari mengusap pipi kedua kekasihnya.

"Jongie baby~" panggil keduanya. Namun lengan Kai sudah ditarik Kyungsoo duluan. Sehingga namja tan itu berdiri.

"Tapi-" senyuman itu pudar kala Kai berdiri, dan berganti dengan seringai manis.

"Hukumannya masih berlaku. Dan ancamanku juga! Jika kalian kembali membuatku marah, BERSIAPLAH MELIHATKU SELINGKUH! Bahkan lebih dari ini!" ancam Kai, membuat keduanya ciut.

"Ayo Jongie baby~" ujar Kyungsoo sembari menggenggam jemari lentik Kai.

"Ayo cepat! Kalian mau ditinggal?" tanya Xiumin sarkas. HunHan segera berdiri dan mengikuti mereka. Perkataan Kai yang akan berselingkuh terus terngiang di benak mereka.

"ANDWE! BABY BEAR!" – "BERISIK! CEPATLAH!"

:TBC:


	4. Chapter 4

Skinship Jongin (bag. 2)

:HunKai-HanKai:

SM Ent

Hari berlalu, Sehun dan Luhan yang masih menjalani hukuman dari Kai, semakin hari dibuat kesal oleh beruang manis mereka. Dengan santainya Kai berbicara dengan Minho, namun yang menjadi fokus keduanya bukan pembicaraan Kai dengan Minho, melainkan posisi mereka bicara yang bisa dibilang cukup intim. Kai dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan Minho. Membuat keduanya menggeram kesal.

"Sabar ya Luhan, Sehun! itu resiko punya kekasih semanis Kai~" ledek Kris. Keduanya mendelik tajam pada Naga EXO satu itu.

"Mati sana!" kesal keduanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kai-ya. Annyeong~" pamit Minho dengan senyum sejuta wattnya, Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Kemudian menatap kedua kekasihnya yang sudah beraura gelap. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Kai menarik lengan Minho dan mencium pipi kiri namja bermata kodok itu.

"KIM JONGINNNN! ANDWAEEEE!" Luhan dan Sehun dengan segera menarik Minho menjauh dan menatap kesal kekasih beruang mereka dengan gemas.

"Ne?" Kai malah pasang wajah polos, Minho? Namja itu senang-senang saja. Siapa sih yang tidak senang dicium Kai? Dancer sexynya SM?

"K-kau-? A-apa? APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!" amuk Sehun dan Luhan kalap. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Mencium pipi Minho hyung? Ada yang salah? Minho hyung sendiri saja tak keberatan. Iya kan hyung?" Minho menyeringai.

"MATI SANA KAU CHOI!" **PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!** Kris, Xiumin dan Minho kompak memukul kepala keduanya.

"Begini-begini aku senior kalian!" kesal Minho dengan wajah kesal. Kris dan Xiumin mendelik pada keduanya.

"Apa perlu aku melakukan **PENDISIPLINAN** pada kalian berdua?" tanya Kris dengan nada berbahaya, membuat keduanya menciut.

"Lakukan saja Kris, akan aku bantu **MENDISIPLINKAN** mereka berdua!" timpal Xiumin dengan nada tak kalah berbahayanya.

"Aaa... mianhae~" ujar HunHan kompak. Kai? Namja manis itu hanya tertawa setan melihatnya, dia dengan santainya merangkulkan lengan Chanyeol ke pinggangnya.

"Yeollie hyung~ ayo jalan-jalan. Kris hyung nanti susul kami ya kalau sudah selesai dengan acara **PENDISIPLINANNYA**!" Kai melambai cantik pada hyung-hyungnya, ia menggeret Minho sekalian keluar.

"EH? Chennie hyung ppalliwaa!" Chen dengan segera keluar menyusul Kai, Chanyeol dan Minho.

"Mari kita lakukan sesi **PENDISIPLINAN** kalian!" **Kretek~ kretek~ krek~ krek**

"HYYAAAAA!"

Kamong Cafe

Kai dengan santainya masuk ke dalam cafe yang lenggang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Noonaaaaa~" si manis berteriak memanggil noona kesayangannya.

"EH? Jongina!" seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Uwaa~ bogoshippooo~" keduanya berpelukkan dan mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Annyeong noona~" sapa Chanyeol kemudian.

"EH? Ada Chanyeollie, annyeong~" mereka bertiga duduk sambil meminum pesanan masing-masing.

"Kemana kedua kekasih posesifmu itu, Jong?" tanya sang noona.

"Mereka masih **DIDISIPLINKAN** Kris hyung dan Xiumin hyung!" jawab Kai dengan cerianya.

"Oh ya, kalian Cuma berdua?" tanya noona Kai heran.

"Ani, bertiga, tapi Chennie hyung tadi masih membelikanku vanilla cake di toko sebrang sana, nanti juga kemari!" jawab Kai. Hingga tak lama kemudian Chen datang dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"ANNYEONGG NOONAAAA!" **PLAK!**

"Appooo~" ringis Chen.

"Kau pikir ini di hutan, Chennie?" Chen hanya terkekeh geli.

"Mian mian. Kai, ini pesananmu tadi!" mata sayu Kai berbinar senang.

"Ayo makan bersama!"

EXO DORM

"Hosh hosh hosh hosh" Xiumin dan Kris tersenyum puas melihatnya. Member lain? Mereka hanya duduk manis menonton Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menjalani sesi pendisplinannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lelah? Payah~" cibir Kris, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menggeram kesal.

"S-sudahh... kami janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, huhuhu~ ini melelahkan!" keduanya tepar di lantai ruang tengah dorm.

"AKU PULANGGGG~" suara nyaring Kai terdengar dan berhasil membuat kedua seme itu bangkit.

"KAAIIIIII!" keduanya berlari dengan efek bling-bling yang entah datang darimana dan itu membuat semuanya ilfeel.

 **BRUK!** "Huhuhu~ Kaii~" keduanya menangis lebay dalam pelukkan Kai. Sedang namja manis itu menatap tak mengerti.

"Mereka baru saja selesai dihukum, bear~" ujar Kris.

"Oh, hei hei. Aku bawa chocholate cake lho. Mau? Ini untuk Luhannie hyung dan Sehunnie~" Kai dengan senyuma manisnya melepas pelukan kedua semenya dan memberikan cake yang ia beli tadi untuk keduanya.

"Eh? Kai, kau tahu kan aku...emm, bagaimana ya?" Sehun sejenak ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa? OH! Sehunnie kan tak suka manis, bagaimana ini?" Kai nampak panik saat baru ingat kekasih albinonya itu tak begitu suka manis.

"T-tak apa. Aku akan tetap memakannya kok. Jangan panik~" ujar Sehun menenangkan. Kai nampak bersalah, Sehun memakannya karena tak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Huwwwaaa~ Sehunnieee~ Luhan hyung~" beruang itu memeluk kedua kekasihnya dengan erat namun penuh kasih.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo makan sama-sama!" Kai melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

Member lain yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka sudah biasa dengan hal-hal manis yang dibuat HunKaiHan.

"EH?" Baekhyun nampak berpikir ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Kris dan Chen yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Bukannya mereka masih masa hukuman?" tanya Baekhyun pelan pada Lay di sampingnya.

"Benar juga? Aku kan belum dapat bagian! Huh!" Lay berjalan dengan santainya menuju HunKaiHan, dan berhasil membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya, namun semuanya paham saat Lay menarik lembut lengan Kai dan mendorong wajah Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan Kai. **BRUAK!**

"Lay hyung?" tanya Kai dengan heran plus wajah polos nan imutnya.

"Kai, bukannya sekarang jadwal Kris dan Chen? Kenapa kau bersama mereka?" tanya Lay, Kai yang baru saja nyambung langsung berlari ke arah Kris dan Chen, memeluk keduanya.

"Hyungie, ayo tidur!" Sehun dan Luhan langsung bangun dari jatuh tak elit mereka setelah wajah keduanya didorong oleh Lay dengan keras, ingatkan mereka untuk membunuh Lay karena telah menistakan mereka.

' _Untung wajahku masih tampan!'_ narsis Luhan dalam hati. Hey! Dia masih sayang nyawa oke? Mana mau dia narsis secara blak-blakan, yang ada Xiumin dan Baekhyun sudah siap mengulitinya.

"Kai~" panggil Sehun dengan nada melas plus aegyo gagalnya. Membuat yang lain mual bukan main, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan pisau dagingnya. Membuat Sehun yang melihatnya merinding.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kris dengan nada berbahayanya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kalian masih masa hukuman. Hehehe... hari ini aku tidur dengan Kris hyung dan Chen hyung ya?" kedua namja itu mengangguk.

"Melakukan yang lebih dari 'tidur' juga tak masalah!" ujar Chen ngawur, mereka bertiga berlalu memasuki kamar, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang bengong.

"Ahhh~ Krisshhh hyung... OHH! Cheniehh hyunggghhh! Angh!" mata kedua seme Kai itu membulat bukan main.

"YAK! KELUAR KAU NAGA BODOH! BEBEK CEREWET! KELUARR!" **BRAK BRAK BRAK!** "Ohhh~ ahh... hyungghhh"

"YAK! SIALAN! MATI KALIAN BERDUA!" **JLEB!**

"Berisik!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada mematikannya.

"Biarkan mereka melewati malam mereka!" Tao dan Chanyeol menyeret Sehun dan Luhan menjauh dari kamar.

"Nikmati hukuman kalian! Okey?" sudah dipastikan kedua nyawa namja tampan itu sudah tak ada lagi sekarang.

"Ahhh! HYUNGGHH!"

"Hiks... Kaiiiiii~"

Member lain tertawa puas.

.

.

_END_

Di dalam kamar

Kris, Kai, dan Chen tertawa puas mendengar rintihan menyedihkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Padahal tubuhku kan hanya milik mereka. Ah! Bodoh sekali kedua semeku itu?" gerutu Kai kesal.

"Hahahah... sejak kapan kedua sememu itu pintar?" tanya Chen meledek, Kai merengut lucu.

"Sudah sudah, ayo tidur!" lerai Kris. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh ketiganya. Dengan Kai di tengah.

"Jaljayo hyungie~"

"Jaljayo, Kai~"

' _Jaljayo Sehunnie, Luhan hyung, saranghae~'_

:END:


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Beside Me, Please!

:HunKai-HanKai:

EXO Dorm

Pagi yang tenang dan damai tengah melanda salah satu dorm boyband yang tengah naik daun, EXO. Tak seperti biasanya, yang kala pagi datang dorm nampak ramai, kini suasana tengah lenggang dan sepi, sebelum-

"HUWEEEE~ HYUNNGGGG!" Suho dan Lay nampak memijit kening mereka yang pening. Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan aura kelam dan senjata masing-masing. Kris, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Tao duduk manis melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"B-baby Bear~ shuutt sudah ne jangan menangis lagi~ kami minta maaf, sungguh!" ujar Luhan mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks hyunggiieee huweeee~ aku ternoda pagi ini! HUWAAAAA!" aura kelam XiuBaekSoo semakin menguar kuat, sedang Sehun dan Luhan menelan ledah kelu.

"J-jongie~ K-Kai~" bukannya berhenti, tangisan Kai semakin menjadi.

"HUWAAAA HYUNGGGG~" **SYUUTT! BRUGH! JLEB JLEB JLEB!**

"HYAAAA!"

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA URI JONGIEE?!" amuk ketiga namja manis beraura iblis neraka itu.

"HYAAA AMMPUUUNNN!"

 **(Flashback)**

Luhan sudah bangun tidur sejak pukul enam pagi tadi. Sangat amat jarang lho Rusa EXO itu bangun pagi, dan ini sebuah keajaiban. Sebenarnya sih efek dari tidak tidur satu ranjang dengan Si Beruang, apalagi ditambah dengan tekanan lahir batin semalam yang membuatnya juga Sehun mengalami mimpi buruk.

"HUAAHH! Ini gara-gara semalam. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur tenang! Sial! Naga bodoh! Bebek jelek!" kesal Luhan sambil menjambaki rambutnya yang sudah mencuat-cuat jadi bertambah mencuat seperti tanduk. Sehun sendiri? Namja albino itu terjaga semalam suntuk gara-gara 'fake moan' dari Kai semalam.

"Huhuhuhu hyung bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tak ingin jauh dari Kaiiii~" tangis lebay Sehun. Luhan mencoba melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Aishh! Lepas, Sehun! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tak mau jauh dari Kai? Aku juga, bodoh!" kesal Luhan bersungut-sungut.

"Hyung, hyung!" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Sehun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luhan yang langsung diberi geplakan penuh kasih sayang oleh si Rusa EXO.

"Kau cari mati? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tahu? Kita bisa jadi santapan mereka nanti?!" Sehun manyun.

"Ayolah~ hanya hari ini saja. Dan aku jamin tidak akan ketahuan!" ujar Sehun, Luhan jadi sangsi.

"Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menggeleng tak tahu.

"Ya berarti kurang beruntung!" ujar Sehun enteng, membuat Luhan bersiap mencekiknya.

"Sudahlah, mau tidak? Mumpung yang lain masih pada tidur? Kita culik Kai lima menit saja!" ujar Sehun, Luhan pun mau tak mau luluh juga. Dia juga sudah terlanjur rindu pada Kai, mau bagaimana lagi?

 **CKLEK!**

Mereka mengendap masuk kamar KrisKaiChen, perlahan Luhan dengan mudah menarik tubuh Kai tanpa membangunkan Kris dan Chen yang berada di kanan-kiri Kai.

"Ungh~" lenguh Kai ketika merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ermh... ngghh~" perlahan dia buka matanya, dan terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan mencumbunya, dan Sehun yang memeluknya erat. Dan-

"HUWEEEE HYUNGGGGG~"

 **(Flashback end)**

"Huwaaaa! Ampunnn~" Sehun berlari mengitari ruang tengah karena dikejar Baekhyun. Luhan baru saja selesai melakukan thowaf mengitari meja ruang makan 7x karena dikejar Xiumin dan Kyungsoo beserta pisau daging Kyungsoo yang siap cincang tubuh Luhan, dan sekarang namja Rusa itu tepar tak berdaya di ruang tengah.

"Huweeee~ ammpunn Minnnn Sooo~" ujar Luhan memelas pada duo namja manis beraura iblis neraka di hadapannya itu.

"Kami tak akan memaafkanmu, Lu-Han sayang~" ujar Xiumin dengan senyuman manisnya, yang malah membuat Luhan merinding ketakutan.

"Kalian semua mau sarapan daging Rusa hari ini? Aku baru saja dapat yang paling besar, lho~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan flat innocent facenya.

"MAUUUU!" seru member lain, kecuali Kai yang sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya. Ia baru saja selesai menangis setelah Chanyeol dan Tao pergi membelikan ayam goreng untuknya, baru dia diam. Dan sekarang? Dia lebih menomor satukan ayam gorengnya daripada kedua kekasihnya yang sudah siap cincang itu.

"Nyamm nyam nyam kress nyam nyam nyam~" Kai tetap asyik dengan ayam gorengnya, mengabaikan tatapan memohon Sehun dan Luhan. Terus seperti itu sampai manager datang.

SBS Music Core

Kai duduk dengan sebuah lolipop rasa coklat yang baru saja dibelikan Luhan karena hanya ada Luhan tadi di sampingnya, sedang yang lain masih di rias, Sehun, Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol berlatih rapp, sehingga Luhan yang ia mintai tolong. Tapi-

"Kaii~ jangan abaikan aku~" mohon Luhan dengan puppy facenya.

"..." tak ada respon dari Kai, namja manis berjulukkan "Bear" itu kini tengah asyik mengulum lolipopnya. Tak memperdulikan wajah memelas namjachingu rusanya. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat Suho baru saja selesai dirias. Dia berdiri dan melangkah ceria ke arah Suho. **DUAK!** Melempar tas milik Kris yang tadi sempat ia bawa ke arah Luhan hingga membuat namja rusa itu terjungkal dari kursinya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huwwa~ appoooo~" Luhan meringis dan menangis melihat Kai sangat menempel pada Suho. Tak tahu saja dia bahwa Kai sedang merajuk minta dibelikan teddy bear besar yang dulu pernah ia minta pada Suho.

"Kasihan sekali~" cibir Kris yang mengambil tasnya dari rematan Luhan.

"Diam kau, Naga!" kesal Luhan.

"Makanya jadi kekasih itu jangan suka cari gara-gara! Kena sendiri, kan? Dasar Rusa!" balas Kris tak mau kalah. Luhan lagi bad mood dan teman seperjuangannya kini tak mau menghiburnya?

"Memang untung apa aku menghiburmu?" tanya Kris sarkas, ingatkan Luhan untuk menghancurkan semua koleksi boneka alpaca milik Kris.

"Kuhancurkan Acemu baru tahu rasa kau!" ancam Luhan.

"Aku bakar semua koleksi Hello Kittymu, Rusa!" Luhan mencebik kesal dan pergi dari sana menuju tempat Sehun.

"Lama-lama kalian terlihat serasi. Kai untukku saja ya~" ujar Tao dan berjalan menuju arah Kai yang kini sedang melancarkan Aegyo Attacknya pada Suho.

"PANDA SIALAANNN! MATI SAJA SANA!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan kesal.

Acara hari itu awalnya berjalan lancar bagi member EXO apalagi Luhan dan Sehun, karena Kai berada di tengah mereka. Tapi-

"Don't beside me, pleasee~" Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"KYYAAA! KAISOOO!" teriak para fans. Membuat HunHan dongkol.

Selesainya acara, Luhan dan Sehun kembali berusaha mendekati Kai lagi.

"Kalian tuli ya? Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang jangan di sampingku?" kesal Kai dengan rengutan lucunya.

"Kai kami tak tahan jika tak berada di sampingmu, sayang~" ujar Sehun.

"Ayolah Kai~" bujuk Luhan. Kai mendelik lucu.

"Aku masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Kalian menyebalkan!" ujar Kai lucu.

"Mianne~" mohon keduanya. Kai menggeleng kemudian berjalan ke arah Suho dan Tao.

"Ayo jalan-jalan hyung! Aku mau beli boneka teddy waktu itu!" ujar Kai mengabaikan Sehun dan Luhan yang pundung.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Kai pergi dengan hentakkan kakinya.

"Aku jadi gemas sendiri punya kekasih sepertinya~" gerutu Sehun yang diangguki Luhan.

"Setelah hukuman ini selesai. Aku hukum dia!" dan keduanya menyeringai senang.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku cincang dulu kalian! KEMARI!" – "HYAAAA!" keduanya berlari mengelilingi Kris dan Chanyeol niat hati menghindari amukkan XiuBaek, eh malah ditambah KrisYeol. Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang berisik.

Kai? Namja manis itu sekarang sedang berusaha menguras habis dompet Suho dengan berkompromi bersama Tao.

' _Tak apalah, toh di ATM lainnya masih banyak~ fufufufu'_ batin Suho.

_END_

Cuap-cuap dulu yaa...

Mungkin chap yang ini nggak terlalu seru, mianneee ini sudah author usahakan banget lho~ author usahakan chap 6 dan seterusnya pasti seru, nggak janji tapi author usahakan sebaik mungkin..^^

RnR, fav, follow? Silakan^^


	6. Chapter 6

ChanKai? What The..?!

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

Hukuman untuk Luhan dan Sehun sudah berjalan selama 3 minggu. Mereka melewatinya dengan penuh kesabaran dan tekanan, sedang member lain tertawa di atas penderitaan keduanya. Bagaimana dengan Kai? Beruang EXO itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyungieeee~" semua member yang merasa 'hyung' menoleh ke arah sang beruang yang memanggil dengan nada yang imut. Mengabaikan aura kelam Sehun, karena dia satu-satunya yang bukan 'hyung' di sana.

"Apa, Kai?" tanya Luhan mencoba mencari perhatian, siapa tahu beruangnya ini lupa dengan hukumannya dan bermanja padanya. Bukannya menjawab Kai malah melengos pergi dari hadapan Luhan menuju tempat Xiumin dan Lay.

"Hyungie, ayo jalan-jalan! Hari libur harus dimanfaatkan hyung! Mau ya? Ya? ya?" bujuk sang beruang, Xiumin nampak berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, yang lain juga ikut kan?" Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi Luhannie dan Sehunnie tidak ya hyung?" Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja melotot tak senang.

"MWO?! YAK! KAI!" bentak keduanya tanpa sadar, Kai yang terperanjat kaget dan menatap kedua kekasihnya dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Sedang member lain sudah memberi aura kelam.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibir kissable Kai. Membuat kedua namja tampan itu kelabakan bukan main.

"Eh! Err- K-Kai, cup cup, sudah yajangan nangis, nanti manisnya hilang lho~" bujuk Sehun panik. Luhan juga tak kalah panik saat melihat langkah Kris dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat siap mencabik-cabiknya.

"Sayang, j-jangan nangis ya~ iya deh, kami tak ikut, sudah cup cup cup, beruang manis tak boleh nangis~" bujuk Luhan. Tiba-tiba Kai berhenti terisak dan menatap berbinar pada Luhan.

"Benar Luhannie dan Sehunnie tak ikut?" keduanya mau tak mau mengangguk samar. Senyum di bibir kissable itu tercetak lebar dan penuh keceriaan.

"YEEEYYYYYY! AKU BISA BERDUA DENGAN CHANNIE HYUNGG! CHANNIEE HYUNGG!" Kai melompat senang dan menerjang Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Sehun, yang secara otomatis, Kai mendorong Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tak masalah kalau didorong oleh Kai, meskipun sampai jatuh, tapi tidak harus di wajahnya kan? Tak elit tahu! Dan lagi? Apa itu? Berdua dengan Channie hyung?

"MWOOO?!" koor HunHan kompak dan kaget. Member lain tertawa senang.

"Yosh, saengdeul, ayo berangkattt!" ajak Xiumin dengan semangatnya. Mengabaikan wajah tak bernyawa Luhan dan Sehun. Bahkan dengan kompaknya Baekhyun dan Kris menggeplak kepala dua seme menyedihkan itu.

"Kasihan sekali hyung dan dongsaengku ini~" ucap Chen terang-terangan menyindir.

"MATI SANA KIM –BEBEK- JONGDAEEE!" Chen ngacir ke kamarnya buat siap-siap, mengabaikan Luhan dan Sehun yang siap mencekiknya.

"Hyung, mati aja yuk!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Mati aja sana sendiri! Aku masih mau hidup dengan Kai!" balas Luhan sewot, Sehun mengernyit kesal.

"Iya biasa aja kali hyung, nggak usah sewot juga!" kesalnya.

"Kita ikuti saja mereka!" usul Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Ayo!"

 **Water Park**

Kai nampak menempel pada Chanyeol, yang lain sih santa-santai saja. XiuBaek foto berdua, KrisHo ngawasi para member, ChenDo asyik ngobrol, dan Tao asyik dengan game di ponselnya. Beda lagi dengan dua penguntit ini, mereka berdua cemburu dan kesal. Berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol terpeleset di tempat umum atau tertimpa batu berton-ton. Tak masalah, asal Kai tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" **Nyut~**

"APPOOOO! SEHUN SIALLAANNN!" Luhan berteriak antara kesal dan kesakitan karena kaki kanannya diinjak Sehun dengan sengaja, karena namja pale itu tak tahu harus melampiaskan kemana lagi selain kaki Luhan. Dan teriakkan cempreng-bass Luhan menarik perhatian fans disekitarnya.

"KYAAAA! HUNHANN!"

"LUHANNN GE!"

"SEHUNNAAA!"

"OPPAAA!"

"Mampus!"

"HYAAA!" keduanya langsung berlari kencang mencari tempat persembunyian. Sedang member EXO yang menyamar sedemikian rupa, mengetahui hal tersebut bukannya berniat menolong malah membiarkan.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh jadi penguntit!" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan sajalah, hitung-hitung hukuman tak langsung~" balas Suho.

Kai sendiri sebenarnya kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Kalau diingat-ingat, ini adalah satu minggu terakhir hukuman untuk Luhan dan Sehun, tiba-tiba muncul senyum manis di bibir Kai.

' _Kekeke~ sabar ya, chagideul~'_

"Chanyeol hyung, kajja!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaeng manis kesayangannya dan member itu.

Sedang di sisi lain...

"Hahh hahh hahh haahh"

"Hosh hoshh hossh"

 **BRUK BRUK**

"Aku lelahhhh~" keluh Luhan dan bersender pada dinding di belakangnya. Sehun sendiri duduk di depannya. Mereka sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para fans.

"Kenapa kau teriak sih tadi hyung?!" kesal Sehun. Luhan mendelik tajam pada namja pale di hadapannya.

"Siapa suruh kau menginjak kakiku tadi, HAH?!" marah Luhan, Sehun hanya pasang wajah datar minta ditonjoknya itu.

"Aku kan tak punya pelampiasan hyung. Kan kasihan kalau tanganku lecet gara-gara mukul dahan pohon yang keras, lebih baik aku injak saja kakimu. Salah sendiri diletakan di depan kakiku, ya aku injak!" alasan Sehun membuat Luhan antara cengo dan kesal.

"Maknae kurang ajar!" gerutunya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana? Kita tak tahu kemana mereka lho~" ujar Sehun, Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

"Pulang aja lah, capekkk!" Sehun mengangguk dan akhirnya keduanya pun benar-benar pulang ke dorm.

Kembali ke tempat Kai dan hyungdeulnya...

"Chanyeol hyung!" panggil Kai pada namja bertelinga peri di sampingnya.

"Apa, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, temani aku dulu ya sebelum pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli!" Chanyeol mengangguk saja. Dia menghampiri Suho dan Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Kai.

"Hyung, kalau kalian mau pulang duluan, silakan. Aku mau mengantar Kai, katanya dia ingin membeli sesuatu. Tak apa kan?" Suho nampak berpikir sejenak, dia melirik Kris dan Xiumin bergantian.

"Tak apa, asal kalian pulang dengan 'selamat'. Aku harap kalian tahu maksudku!" ujar Kris, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tentu saja, kami akan pulang dengan 'selamat'!" ujarnya ceria.

Seperginya para member, Chanyeol dan Kai juga ikut pergi namun ke arah yang berbeda. Seakan paham keadaan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, dongsaeng manisnya ini tak akan pernah setega itu pada kedua kekasihnya.

"Hyung, ayo temani aku beli bubble tea dan green tea cake!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan hyung yang bayar! Soalnya aku nggak bawa uang, nanti sampai dorm aku ganti, oke?!" Chanyeol meringis sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja, Kai. Sudahlah, ayo keburu gelap!" Kai mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di kedai bubble tea, dan membeli rasa taro juga coklat. Beruntungnya, di sebelah kedai ada toko kue, sehingga mereka tak perlu berkeliling lagi.

"Sudah!" ujar Kai ceria.

"Ayo pulang, aku panggil taksi dulu!" belum sempat pergi, Kai menahannya.

"Hyung, jarak tempat ini ke dorm tak terlalu jauh, kita hanya perlu berjalan lurus belok kanan, 4 blok dari sana sudah dorm kita!" jelas Kai, Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Yasudah, ayo!" keduanya berjalan dengan santai dan penuh canda tawa.

 **Dorm**

"Kami pulanggg!" keduanya melenggang masuk.

"Lho, kok sepi hyung? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Lay yang duduk di sofa.

"Suho dan Baekhyun sedang pergi membeli makanan, ternyata dorm kita kehabisan stok. Kris dan Tao sedang berada di dapur. Chen sedang mandi, kalian tak dengar orang menyanyi tak jelas dari dalam kamar mandi?" Kai dan Chanyeol menatap heran.

"AKU MENDENGARMU LAY HYUNGG!" teriakkan cempreng terdengar dari arah kamar mandi yang membuat Lay tertawa kecil.

"Lalu Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Dia di kamar. Kau tak menanyakan kedua kekasihmu, eh?" tanya Lay menggoda namja manis di hadapannya.

"Ish hyung! Aku juga mau menemui mereka! Bye, Lay hyung, Chan hyung!" Kai pun melenggang pergi menuju kamar kedua kekasihnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Lay yang berbincang akrab.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK! Krriieet~**

"Luhan ge, Sehunnie? Aku masuk ya?" saat Kai masuk, yang ia dapati kedua pemilik kamar tengah tidur dengan tenang di kasur masing-masing. Kai yang melihatnya menjadi kasihan. Jujur saja, ia tak mau memberi hukuman sejenis ini pada kedua kekasihnya, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia kesal dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Padahal aku bawa bubble tea sama green tea cake, sudahlah tak apa!" Kai mendekati Luhan dan mencium keningnya, **cup**. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Sehun, **cup**.

"Mimpi indah ya, chagideul~"

Kai meninggalkan bubble tea dan green tea cakenya di meja nakas yang memisah kasur keduanya, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan senyum manis.

' _Saranghae~'_

:END/TBC:

* * *

 **CHINGUUUUU~ I'm Come Back!**

 **ini yang chap 6 udah diupdate, mian telat ya~ maafkan author yang selalu telat update ini**

 **oke! ayo read, follow, fav, review! ^^**

 **mian kalau blum muasin, ini udah author usahain**

 **chap 7, author usahain update secepatnya**

 **mau dibuatkan sekuel?**

 **terima kasih untuk yang review di chap-chap sebelumnya, maaf ya nggak bisa ucapin satu-satu**

 **pay pay^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Jauh-Jauh Dariku Kalian Bau!

:EXO-12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

Dorm EXO

Hari-hari Sehun dan Luhan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Suram. Meskipun Kai sendiri memberi mereka bubble tea dan green tea cake, tapi kalau tak bisa dekat dengan sang kekasih ya sama saja suramnya.

"Hei hei! Hentikan aura mengerikan kalian itu!" ujar Baekhyun kesal karena setiap pagi harus disuguhi aura tak mengenakkan dari dua seme kesepian itu.

"Diam Baek!" ujar Luhan ketus. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan melengos pergi meninggalkan dua seme menyedihkan itu.

Pagi ini Kai bangun terlambat karena lelah setelah seharian bermain dengan hyungdeulnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Kai. Sehun yang penasaran mengikutinya. Dan kini keduanya berakhir di kamar beruang manis yang tengah berhibernasi itu.

 **BRUK! GREP!  
** "Enghh~" lenguh Kai saat merasa ada beban berat yang menimpanya.

"Bangun beruang maniss~ ini sudah pagi, apa kau mau tetap tidur terus, hm?" tanya

Luhan tepat di telinga Kai.

"Luhan hyungghh~ jangan gangguuu~" ujar Kai serak. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat bangun Kai, setidaknya sarapan, setelahnya kau bisa berhibernasi lagi~" ujar Sehun. Kai menggeliat pelan. Luhan sendiri masih berada di atas tubuh Kai yang tertutup selimut.

"Aku tidak mauuu~" ujar Kai manja. Luhan dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasih manis mereka.

"Bangun sayangg~ atau kau mau kami membangunkanmu dengan cara yang lain, hm?" tanya Sehun mengancam, Kai langsung membuka mata dan mengerjap lucu. Ia tahu jelas maksud dari kata "dengan cara yang lain", pastinya tak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal mesum.

"Gendonggg~" rengeknya manja. Sehun tertawa. Ia menyingkirkan Luhan hingga terjatuh dari kasur dan menggendong tubuh ramping Kai.

"ALBINO SIALAANNN!" marah Luhan. Sehun? dia hanya bersiul pendek dan terus berjalan menuju dapur.

Baekhyun mendekati keduanya, langsung saja Kai memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menendang Sehun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu terjatuh. Tendangan Kai untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur itu cukup kuat.

"Aish! Babyyy~" Kai masih memeluk Baekhyun, aroma strawberry Baekhyun membuatnya nyaman.

"Hei Byun! Lepaskan kekasihku!" kesal Luhan yang baru sampai dapur. Baekhyun hanya acuh. Dia menangkup wajah Kai dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Bangun beruang manis, waktu berhibernasimu sudah habis. Sekarang waktunya makan! Buka matamu!" Kai menggeleng dengan masih memejamkan mata.

"Suapiii akuuuu~" rengek Kai manja pada Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu sekarang beruang manis! Aaaa~" Kai menguyah makanan yang disuapkan Baekhyun masih dengan mata tertutup. Member lain yang melihatnya gemas bukan main. Namun, Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengeluarkan aura neraka mereka.

Sarapan pagi itu diisi dengan moment BaekKai yang romantis, namun menyebalkan di mata Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hari ini kita hanya ada dua acara panggung, di SBS dan KBS, aku lupa nama acaranya!" ujar Suho. Member lain menggeleng maklum.

"Yosh! Cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan bersiap! Manager hyung akan datang beberapa jam lagi!" mereka mengangguk.

.

.

Saat hendak memasuki van, Kai terdiam sejenak. Membuat member lain bingung, Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di kanan kirinya menatap aneh.

"Ada apa, Baby?" tanya Sehun. Kai mengernyit sesaat.

"Hei, Kai-ya?" panggil Chanyeol dari belakang, namun namja manis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ketika tangan Luhan dikibaskan di depannya, Kai sadar.

"JAUH JAUH DARIKUUU!" teriak Kai sembari mendorong Sehun dan Luhan menjauhinya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Kai?" tanya Lay bingung. Pasalnya sejak tadi namja manis itu hanya mengernyit dan tiba-tiba mendorong dua kekasihnya.

"K-Kau kenapa, dear?" tanya Kris. Sehun dan Luhan bersiap mencekik naga EXO itu.

Kai bukannya menjawab, ia mendekati Baekhyun, dan merangkul lengannya.

"Mereka bau hyunggg~ mereka tak boleh dekat dekat dengan Kai!" ujar Kai lucu sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Bau?" Kyungsoo mendekat dan mencium bau tubuh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku rasa baunya seperti biasa, Kai~" ujar Kyungsoo. Member lain ikut-ikutan mencium bau Sehun dan Luhan, kemudian mengangguki ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka bau! Bau! Pokoknya mereka bau! Jauh-jauh dari KAI!" ujar Kai kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

' _Untung dia manis!'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Selama acara-acara yang mereka ikuti berlangsung, Kai selalu berdiri di sebelah Kris. Wangi maskulin Kris lebih membuatnya nyaman entah kenapa.

"Babyy~" panggil Sehun dengan nada manja, yang terdengar aneh di telinga para member, termasuk Kai.

"Ish! Jauh-jauh dari Kai! Sehun bau! Bau! Hush!" Kai mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namja tampan berkulit albino itu mendengus.

"Bau apanya Baby? Bukannya ini seperti biasanya?" Kai menggeleng sambil menutup hidungnya. Luhan ikut mendekat. Kai semakin memperlebar jarak.

"JAUH-JAUH DARI KAI! KALIAN BAUUU! BAEKKIE HYUNGGG~" Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia dekati dongsaeng manis kesayangannya yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat aneh.

"Sudah sana jauh-jauh dari Kai! Mandi kembang tujuh rupa dulu, setelah itu dekati dia lagi!" ujar Baekhyun memberi usul.

"Bau menyan, Baek!" kesal keduanya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan pergi dari sana bersama dengan Kai.

"Baekhyun hyung, kenapa mereka bau?" tanya Kai heran dengan ekpresi lucu, membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Ne? Hm, kenapa ya? Aku rasa aroma mereka sama seperti biasanya!" jawab Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi kenapa di dekatku mereka bau sekali?" tanya Kai polos, Baekhyun tertawa gemas.

"Hidung kecilmu saja yang terlalu sensitif~" entah mengapa itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekkan bagi Kai. Membuat namja manis itu mencubit gemas pinggang Baekhyun, membuat si empunya meringis.

"Addduhh! Kaiii~" Kai nyengir innocent.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aroma strawberry hyung menenangkan~" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Kai.

.

.

Dorm

Aura Sehun dan Luhan semakin kelam. Keduanya heran, dalam radius 2 meter saja, Kai sudah tahu kalau itu mereka dan melempar keduanya dengan bantal.

"Jangan dekati Kai sebelum kalian wangi!" ujar Kai dengan nada marah, namun mimik wajahnya yang mendelik itu sangat lucu.

"Babbbyyy~ bahkan kami sudah memakai sabun tujuh kali lho~" ujar Luhan memelas, member lain shock.

"Beneran tujuh kali?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya.

"Iya! Tujuh kali, sampai sabun kami sudah habis sekarang!" jawab Sehun jengkel.

"Babyy~ masak kami masih bau?" Kai mengangguk lucu.

"Baekhyun hyung yang menggunakan sabun satu kali saja wangi, kenapa kalian masih bau?" Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas. Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat. Kemudian ia berbisik pada Lay di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung, apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Kai?" –Chanyeol_

" _Ne, aku merasakannya, Yeol! Dia seperti bukan Kai biasanya, terlalu berlebihan jika menurutku. Dengan hidungnya yang mungil itu!" –Lay_

" _Kau ini muji atau menghina sih, hyung?" –Chanyeol_

" _Dua duanya mungkin, eh! Yeol!" –Lay_

" _Apa?" –Chanyeol_

" _Apa kau tak merasa, gejala Kai seperti orang hamil?" –Lay_

" _Hah? Masak sih hyung?" –Chanyeol_

" _Hm, anak teman mama di China yang sedang hamil satu bulan dulu juga bertingkah seperti Kai. Dia menolak di dekati suaminya, dengan alasan bau, padahal suaminya itu baru mandi dan memakai sabun!" –Lay_

" _Hyung, yang benar? Tapi-?" –Chanyeol_

" _Kemungkinan itu anak HunHan!" –Lay_

" _Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan hyung, siapa tahu sabun atau cologne yang dipakai HunHan itu tidak cocok dengan hidung mungilnya~" –Chanyeol_

" _Mungkin juga sih, tap-"_ Lay belum selesai berbicara, sebuah tangisan dari Kai membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Hiks Luhannie jahattt~ Huwaaaa~" Luhan kalap bukan main, Kris dan Xiumin sudah melakukan peregangan.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang~ maafkan aku... sungguh! Maafkan akuu~" Luhan mencoba memeluk Kai, namun namja manis itu mendorongnya. Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan Kai memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membentaknya, RUSA BODOH?!" amuk Xiumin.

"T-t-tunggu! X-Xiumin! Sungguh itu reflek!" ujar Luhan terbata, aura kelam Xiumin sudah menguar, dan membuatnya ciut. Sehun berdiri dengan acuh di sampingnya. Ia sejak tadi sebenarnya berpikir, apa yang membuat kekasih manisnya itu bersikap seperti orang hamil muda.

"EH?!" Sehun tertegun dengan pemikirannya barusan. Kemudian ia menatap Kai dari atas hingga bawah, dan berhenti di perut rata Kai.

"Baby, apa kau mual akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sehun. Kai mengangguk kecil dengan diiringi isakan. Sehun membulatkan matanya horror.

"Hiks w-wae?" tanya Kai.

"HYUNG PANGGIL DOKTER SEKARAANNGGG!" teriakkan Sehun membuat semua member heran, namun Chen dengan segera menghubungi dokter pribadi EXO..

.

.

"Siapa kekasihnya?" tanya Yoo uisa. Sehun dan Luhan (yang baru saja dihukum habis-habisan oleh XiuKris) mengangkat tangan.

"Kai-sshi sedang mengandung, usianya baru satu bulan lebih dua minggu, saya harap kalian menjaganya dengan baik. Emm- saya tidak tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinan ia mengandung anak kembar!" Sehun dan Luhan juga member EXO yang mendengarnya termasuk Kai menatap sang dokter tak percaya.

"Jinjjayo? Aku hamil uisa?" tanya Kai dengan wajah polosnya, Yoo uisa mengangguk.

"Saya harap Anda tidak terlalu kelelahan mulai sekarang. Oh ini ada vitamin yang harus Anda minum!" sang dokter memberikan vitamin pada Suho yang masih terbengong.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi!" Tao yang sadar lebih dulu dengan segera mengantar Yoo uisa keluar dorm.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 menit

2 menit

TING!

"MWOYYAAA?!" Kai terperanjat kaget, ia yang sedang tersenyum menatap aneh pada hyung-hyungnya dan kedua kekasihnya.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, raut wajahnya antara shock dan bahagia.

"Jinjjayo chagi?" tanya Luhan yang juga sama seperti Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"K-Kenapa? K-kalian tak senang? Hiks" Sehun dan Luhan dengan segera mendekati Kai dan memeluknya.

"Tidak sayang tidak, kami bahagia sungguh! Gomawooo~" ujar keduanya, isakkan Kai berhenti kemudian ia mengernyit lalu- **BUGH!**

"JAUH-JAUH DARI KAI DAN BABY! KALIAN BAUUUUU!"

.

.

:END:

* * *

hahahayyy~ akhirnya saya update chap 7nyaaaa!

nggak jadi update dua chap, takutnya nanti malah nggak penasaran lagi /hehehe

oke, di sini Kai oppanya hamil, dan chap depan adalah hari-hari neraka HunHan menghadapi ngidam Kai yang berlabel hukuman

nah nah sebelum itu author minta maaf kalau updatenya lamaaaaaa sekaliiiii

yah maklumlah, ide kan nggak datang tiba-tiba!

oke, thanks to rewiers and readers

read and review again oke?

makasih lho masih ada yang mau nunggu~

maafkan authorr

paypay^^


	8. Chapter 8

Menari atau Tidak Bertemu Kai dan Baby?!

:HunKai-HanKai:

:EXO-OT12:

Dorm

Semenjak mengetahui Kai hamil. Semua member jadi lebih protektif padanya. Terutama Xiumin, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo. Selama Kai masih dalam tahap hamil muda, maka Kai tak mau didekati oleh Sehun dan Luhan, dengan alasan yang sama, BAU.

Pagi ini, Kai terbangun pagi karena mual yang menyerangnya. Kyungsoo memijit tengkuknya pelan.

"Tidurlah lagi, Kai~ aku buatkan susu yang tidak membuatmu mual dari ajhumma dulu!" Kai mengangguk pelan.

Namja manis itu kembali berbaring sembari mengelus perut ratanya yang sedikit berisi itu. Senyum manis tak pelak terukir di bibir kissablenya.

"Kalian nanti pasti lucu~" Luhan masuk kamar Kai, namun segera berhenti ketika beruang manisnya itu hendak melemparnya dengan bantal.

"K-Kai-yaa~" panggilnya memelas.

"Sudah mandi?" tanya Kai mengintimidasi, Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kai lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah pakai sabun?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah gosok gigi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Pakaianmu ganti kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Jinjjayo? Bukannya itu pakaian lusa kemarin? Belum dicuci?" Luhan menelan ludah kelu.

"Aku sudah ganti pakaian, Kai. Ini sudah dicuci! Masih harum kok!" Kai menatap sangsi.

"Kalau aku mual bagaimana?" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tak akan!" Kai hanya menatapnya.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Kai, Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

' _Kenapa ia jadi semakin sensitif sih?'_ batinnya gemas.

"Tak ada urusan sih, hanya ingin melihatmu dan baby. Tidak boleh?" Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu yang aku minta?" tanya Kai, Luhan mengangguk, apa sih yang tidak untuk beruang manisnya itu, eh?

"Apapun!" Kai menyeringai senang.

"Panggil Sehunnie juga ya hyung, aku tunggu! Oh ya! Katakan pada Xiumin hyung untuk kemari sekarang!" Luhan mengangguk kecil. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan Kai.

Tak lama kemudian Xiumin datang.

"Ada apa, Kai?" Xiumin duduk di tepi kasur Kai dan mengusap rambut beruang manis EXO itu dengan lembut.

"Hyung, aku mau melihat Sehunnie dan Luhannie hyung menari, tapi girl group, hyung punya usul?" tanya Kai. Xiumin tertawa, ternyata Kai ngidam.

"Baiklah, apa yang cocok untuk keduanya hum?" Xiumin mengecek ponselnya dan melihat-lihat lagu. Matanya tertuju pada nama SISTAR.

"Bagaimana kalau Alone? Aku rasa bagus!" Kai nampak berpikir dan mengangguk, tak lama kemudian kedua kekasihnya itu masuk.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehunniee~ Luhannie hyung!" panggil Kai ceria, namun entah kenapa bagi dua seme itu malah pertanda buruk.

"N-ne?" balas keduanya.

"Tarikan ALONE milik SISTAR sunbaedeul!" – "HAH?!"

Kedua seme itu tercengang mendengarnya. Xiumin tertawa terpingkal di sebelah Kai.

"Ayolahhh~ kalian tak mau ya? Hiks kalian tak sayang Kai dan baby lagi~ hiks" Kai menangis dan membuat keduanya panik. Xiumin sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya dengan aura nerakanya. Membuat dua seme itu terdiam kaku.

"Kan kalian hiks menari di hadapan Kai saja hiks, masak tidak mau?" tanya Kai disela tangisnya.

"B-bukan begitu!" Kai merengut kesal.

"KALAU BEGITU TAK USAH BERTEMU KAI DAN BABY LAGI! PERGI SANA!" Kai ngambek! Oke, Xiumin mulai kasihan pada dua seme itu, dia menurunkan hawa nerakanya dan menatap dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Tarikan saja daripada tidak bertemu dengan Kai dan baby kalian!" Sehun dan Luhan saling lirik dan mengangguk kemudian.

"Baiklah! Kami akan menari Kai!" Kai keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap dengan binar ceria.

"Yeeey! Aku sayang Sehuniee dan Luhannie hyung!" kedua seme itu tersenyum kikuk.

Xiumin dengan segera menyalakan musiknya. Dan keduanya mulai menari sesuai ingatan mereka.

Xiumin sendiri jujur tak bisa menahan tawanya, namun dia diam-diam kagum pada keduanya. Hanya untuk Kai, mereka mau melakukannya, apalagi dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka sebagai namja dan seme.

"EH?" Kyungsoo masuk kamar dan disuguhi pemandangan di mana Sehun dan Luhan tengah menari kan ALONE milik SISTAR. Namja bermata bulat itu terbengong seketika.

' _Demi apa? Mereka menari? ALONE? SISTAR?'_ Xiumin dengan sigap menangkap nampan berisi susu dan bubur untuk Kai yang hampir jatuh karena Kyungsoo terbengong parah. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat.

' _Fiuh~ hampir saja jatuh!'_ batin Xiumin. Dia tertegun menatap Kyungsoo yang terbengong di depan pintu. Dia lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang dongsaeng.

"Kyung~" satu lambaian tak direspon.

"Kyung~" dua lambaian dan masih sama.

"Kyungsoo~" tiga lambaian masih sama.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Xiumin kesal. Membuat dua seme yang tengah menari itu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terbengong menatap mereka.

' _Mampus!'_

' _Harga dirikuuu~ huhuhu! Tapi apapun demi Kai!'_

"Oh? Eh? Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Xiumin datar.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lagunya kan belum selesai!" rengek Kai.

"EH! I-itu-?" Kai merengut kesal.

"YA SUDAH SANA PERGI! TAK USAH BERTEMU DENGAN KAI DAN BABY!"

"APA?!"

"BABY~"

"BAGUS KAI!" ujar Xiumin dengan tawa renyahnya.

.

.

Oke Kai ngambek total pada dua semenya. Membuat keduanya pundung di pojokkan. Dan Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menarikan ALONE dari SISTAR.

"Aku pasti mimpi!"

.

.

:END:

* * *

Author udah update ini!

oke, author nggak akan cuap-cuap banyak, semoga kalian menikmati, dan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah menunggu ff ini sampai lumutan, maafkan author yaa~

thank to readers and reviewers, meskipun nggak begitu banyak, nggak apalah, terima kasih yaa~

oke, read, review, follow, and fav again!

paypay^^


	9. Chapter 9

Sehunnie, Baby Ingin Kita Putus Seperti di Drama Itu

:HunKai-HanKai:

:EXO OT12:

Dorm EXO

Hari demi hari terlalui, dan tak terasa dua bulan penyiksaan Luhan dan Sehun telah selesai. Namun, kini mereka dihadapkan lagi dengan bulan-bulan yang lain, yaitu bulan-bulan ngidam Kai.

"Luhanniee~ aku mau bubur buatanmu!" rengek Kai, Luhan menatap melas. Ia mau melakukan apapun, tapi tidak dengan urusan dapur. Dia bisa dibunuh Kyungsoo kalau merusak dapurnya.

"Err- chagii~ bagaimana kalau yang lain saja? Biar buburnya Kyungsoo yang buat?" bujuk Luhan. Namun, bukannya berhasil, malah Kai menangis.

"Hiks~ babyy~ baba rusamu tak mau membuatkanmu bubur~ hiks! Sehunieee~" Sehun berlari tergopoh, karena dia baru saja selesai buang air kecil, dan dengan susah payah membenarkan resletingnya yang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Ada apa, baby?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menatap malas.

"Luhannie tak mau membuatkanku bubur, bagaimana kalau Sehunnie saja?" Sehun melotot tak senang sambil kakinya menginjak kaki Luhan dengan sengaja.

"Kkh! Ukh! Maknae!" geram Luhan tertahan. Sehun hanya pasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan menatap Kai.

"Kau mau membuat dapur Kyungsoo hyung jadi hitam semua? Kami tak bisa memasak Kai-ya~" bujuk Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hiks~ tak mau ya? Baby appa albinomu tak mau membuatkanmu bubur~ hiks~ umma sedih~ mereka tak sayang kau dan umma lagi~ hiks hiks" Luhan dan Sehun kelabakan. Beruntungnya member lain sedang ada jadwal, kalau tidak? Bisa dijamin dua namja tampan itu kehilangan nyawa mereka saat itu juga.

"Tenang sayang~ sudah ya, k-kami buatkan, tapi nanti kalau tidak enak jangan salahkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha~" bujuk Luhan. Mata Kai berbinar menatap kedua kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menikahinya. Bulan depan katanya.

"Benarkah? Yeeyyy!" Kai terlonjak senang, membuat Sehun dan Luhan dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Kai, kasihan babynya~" ingat Sehun. Kai mengangguk lucu.

"Aku cinta Luhannie dan Sehunnie~ chu~ chu~" dua seme itu terpekur sesaat.

"Nah, ayo buatkan bubur dengan penuh cinta kalian untukku!" Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Biar nanti dimarahi Kyungsoo, yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah Kai dan baby mereka.

Buburnya matang dan bertepatan dengan member lainnya yang pulang.

"Kami pulangggg!" seru ChanBaekChen.

"Hyung hyung!" panggil Kai, ketiganya langsung mendekati Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Ayo nonton drama. Entah kenapa aku ingin nonton drama!" ujar Kai, Chen mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo! Drama apa? Romance? Horror? Atau lainnya?" Kai nampak berpikir.

"Gimana kalau romance yang agak mellow gitu?" tanya Kai, Chen mengangguk saja. Nurutin orang ngidam.

"Chagii~ buburnya matang!" Sehun menghampiri Kai dengan bubur di tangannya, sedang Luhan membersihkan dapur, takut dilempar pisau daging sama Kyungsoo kalau ketahuan dapurnya ancur.

"STOOOPPPP! Itu buburnya beracun nggak?" tanya Lay nggak nyantai.

"Nggak hyung, ini buatnya dengan penuh cinta!" jawab Sehun.

"Sehunnieee! Mana buburnya?" Sehun mendekat dan memberikan buburnya pada Kai. Namja tan manis itu makan dengan lahapnya, senyum kecil terus terlihat. Membuat Sehun lega karena masakannya dengan Luhan berhasil.

"Kai semuanya sudah siap, jadi menontonya?" tanya Chen. Kai yang baru saja selesai dengan susu yang dibuatkan Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehunnie dan Luhannie cepat ya, nanti duduk di kanan kiriku! Harus!" dua seme sejati itu mengangguk semangat.

Tak lama kemudian setelah kembalinya dua seme itu, drama yang diinginkan Kai pun diputar. Awalnya alur ceritanya membuat mengantuk, terbukti dengan kepala Tao yang berkali-kali terkantuk-kantuk. Tapi masuk di bagian tengah cerita, mereka semua langsung membuka mata, adegan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang saling bentak, tampar, membuat mereka tergelak, hingga akhir cerita.

" _KITA PUTUS! JANGAN PERNAH HUBUNGI AKU LAGI! KAU PLAYBOY SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! MENYESAL AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!"_

Semua nampak fokus, hanya Kai yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya.

"Yahh~ sudah selesai. Padahal seruu!" keluh Tao.

"Hei, itu tadi bagus waktu si yeoja nampar wajah namjanya! Wuaahhh daebakkk! Bagaimana tadi? Seperti ini ya?" **PLAK!** Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"AWWW! YAK!" Baekhyun tertawa kencang saat berhasil menampar Chanyeol, yah meskipun tidak kuat, Baekhyun tetap namja kan?

"Sakitt Baekkkk~" ringis Chanyeol sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Biarin weeekk!" Chanyeol mendelik kesal.

"Ungh~ aku mengantukkkk!" Kai mengeluh pelan sembari menggeliat di sofa. Luhan menahannya agar tak jatuh dari sofa.

"Ayo ke kamar saja!" ajak Luhan. Kai mengangguk. Dia menempel pada Luhan membuat Sehun kesal karena merasa terabaikan. Sehingga ia memutuskan mengikuti keduanya ke kamar.

"Jalja chagideuull~ appadeull!" Luhan dan Sehun bergantian mencium bibir Kai sejenak sebelum keduanya tidur di kanan-kiri Kai sembari memeluk namja manis yang tengah berbadan dua itu.

.

.

Dorm EXO

"MWOO?!" Kai yang baru saja diam setelah disogok ice cream vanilla oleh Kris dan Tao hanya menatap Sehun polos.

"Aku rasa dia tak perlu mengulang perkataannya, Sehun!" ujar Chen.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sehun!" ujar Luhan. Sehun yang merupakan tersangka hanya menatap memelas.

"Kai-yaaa~" Kai hanya menatapnya acuh. Lebih fokus pada ice creamnya daripada sang kekasih albinonya.

Baiklah kita flashback ke kejadian tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

 **Flashback**

Kai terbangun lebih awal, ia menyingkirkan pelan lengan Sehun dan Luhan yang memeluknya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Enaknya ngapain ya? Jarang sekali pagi ini aku tak mual. Gomawo babydeul~" ujar Kai sembari mengusap perutnya yang agak buncit itu.

"AH! Bagaimana kalau aku lihat-lihat foto Luhannie dan Sehunnie saja? Hmm? Ponsel ponsel ponsel! EH? Ponsel Channie hyung? Ah pakai saja!" Kai pun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat televisi. Dia buka IG Chanyeol iseng-iseng, tak tahunya ia menemukan foto yang membuatnya kesal dan marah.

"Mereka bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Lalu apa ini SEHUNIEEE?!"

Mendengar teriakkan dari ruang tengah, semua member bangun, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka seakan mendapat alarm bahaya.

"OMO! Kai-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi, saengie?" tanya Xiumin setengah mengantuk.

"Hiks hyungieeee huwweeeee" Xiumin dengan segera memeluk Kai yang menangis. Chanyeol menatap aneh pada benda persegi digenggaman sang dongsaeng kesayangangannya. Ponsel.

"Kenapa ponselku ada padamu, baby?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa yang dibuka Kai. Dan matanya sontak membulat lucu.

"Mampus kau Sehun!" bisiknya pada maknae yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Kai? Katakan jangan menangis, tak baik untuk babymu!" ujar Suho.

"Hiks Sehunnie berbohong padaku hyung!" semua menatap sang maknae tajam meminta penjelasan.

"A-apa? A-aku tak berbohong apapun padamu, Kai-ya~" Luhan mendekat ke arah Kai, mengambil alih Kai dari Xiumin. Kai mau-mau saja, ia kan marah pada Sehun.

"KAU BERBOHONG! KAU BILANG TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMOTRETAN BERDUA DENGAN IRENEEE!" Sehun menelan ludahnya kelu. Padahal ia sudah diam-diam melakukannya, ini juga karena desakan managernya.

"K-Kai a-aku bisa jelaskan. Sungguh! Aku benar tak mau jika saja-" Kai mendelik dalam pelukan Luhan.

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR PENJELASANMU LAGI! KITA PUTUS SAJA!"

"MWO?!"

 **Flashback end**

"Baby~" Kai tetap menatap acuh, dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

"Diamlah OH SEHUN apa kau mau aku tampar seperti di drama kemarin? Kemarilah!" Sehun beringsut mundur.

"Ayolah sayang~ itu bukan maukuu!" ujar Sehun, namun Kai tak peduli.

"Kita putus saja seperti di drama kemarin Sehun!" Sehun hanya bisa mengeluh pelan.

' _Kenapa cobaan untuk bersamanya saja sesusah ini...!'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

END/TBC

* * *

hay hay author comeback dengan ff ini~

siapa yang nungguin? nggak ada ya? nggak apa deh, mian karena ff ini lama updatenya mian

oke big thanks to my readers and reviewers

read and review again ne? fav and follow too

gomawo

paypay^^


	10. Chapter 10

Menemani Jalan-Jalan

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

* * *

yuhuuuu~ saya kembali dengan lanjutan ni ff!

ada yang nunggu?

oke, abaikan, mau nunggu atau nggak, ni ff tetep akan dilanjut sampai mereka nikah dan punya anak

yap, let's ho to read, chingu!

* * *

Dorm EXO

Kai nampak duduk sambil memanyunkan bibir sexynya. Dia sedang kesal pada Luhan. Ingat kan kalau Sehun sedang dihukum oleh Kai? Maknae satu itu sekarang jadi tambah terlihat seperti tubuh tanpa raga, gara-gara Kai tak mau dekat dengannya. Sehun hanya bisa merutuk kesal.

"Luhan hyunggggg~" teriaknya sebal. Yang muncul bukan Luhan melainkan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa teriak Kai?" tanya Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Ish! Luhan hyung kemana sih?" tanya Kai kesal. Kris menepuk jidatnya gemas.

' _Untung manis!'_ batin Kris.

"Dia kan sedang pergi membelikan keperluanmu juga membeli es krim yang kau minta tadi kan Kai?" ujar Kris memberi pengertian, salah bicara namja beruang itu bisa nangis dan malah mencuekkinya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Kai polos, Chanyeol mencubit pipi tembab dongsaengnya itu gemas.

"Iya sayang~"

.

.

"AKU PULANGGGG~" Luhan masuk dengan langkah riang. Soalnya semua yang diminta kekasih –calon istrinya dan Sehun- itu sudah terpenuhi.

"Luhan hyung!" Kai menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Membuat namja pucat di sudut ruangan semakin beraura kelam.

"Hai sayang~" sapa Luhan sembari mengusap rambut halus Kai.

"Hyung, mana es krim ku?" tanya Kai. Luhan memberikan es krim pada Kai dan langsung oleh namja manis itu diambil kemudian pergi ke dapur, namun tak lama kemudian kembali dan menghampiri- SEHUN?

"Hunnieee~ ayo makan es krim bersamakuuu!" Sehun mengernyit heran, namun dia mengangguk saja dan ikut makan es krim dengan Kai tanpa Luhan.

' _Sepertinya dia lupa soal putus denganku'_ batin Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa diabaikan mencoba mendekati Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak diajak?" tanya Luhan, Kai tidak menjawab dan mencuekkinya. Membuat Luhan dongkol namun tidak bisa marah pada namja manis yang dicintainya itu.

"Luhan hyung, pergi sana kau mengganggu!" usir Sehun, Luhan mendelik dan menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"APPOOO~" ringis Sehun, ingatkan Sehun untuk membuang semua koleksi bola Luhan nanti dan membakarnya.

"OMO! Hunnie gwaenchana?" tanya Kai. Luhan melotot tak percaya melihat Kai yang membela Sehun.

"Kai? Bukannya kau sudah putus dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di sana juga dengan Tao.

"Oh? Aku putus denganmu ya Hunnie? Kok aku tidak ingat?" tanya Kai innocent. Keempat namja di sana menahan gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembab Kai.

' _Sepertinya hanya bayinya yang mau Sehun putus dengan Kai. Sudahlah, namanya juga orang hamil, moodnya kan sering berubah!'_ batin Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mendengus pelan.

"Iya kau putus kemarin dengan Sehun. tapi- ya sudahlah lupakan! Sana makan es krimmu!" ujar Tao. Kai mengangguk dan kembali memakan es krimnya bersama Sehun tanpa mengajak Luhan.

"Aku bagaimana?" tanya Luhan kesal. Kai meliriknya sekilas namun kembali lagi fokus pada es krimnya. Luhan pasang wajah dongkol dan kesalnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kasihan juga sebenarnya. Dia dan Luhan sama-sama berjuang keras untuk meluluhkan hati namja beruang di hadapannya kini, jadi ya mana mungkin ia tak membantu hyung seperjuangannya itu?

"Kai-ya, kau tak mengajak Luhan hyung? Dia yang membelikanmu es krim dan keperluan yang lain tadi. Kau tak kasihan?" tanya Sehun. Bolehkah Luhan kali bersyukur mempunyai dongsaeng sebaik Sehun?

"Kemarin rasanya aku sudah full menghabiskan satu hariku dengan Luhan hyung. Bukannya harusnya aku sekarang dengan Sehun?" tanya Kai. Sehun dan Luhan menghela nafas.

"Tapi tidak dengan mencuekkinya juga kan, Kai?" tanya Sehun gemas, Kai menggumam acuh. Luhan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah, terserah kau saja!" ujar Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Raviiiiiii~" Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Ravi dari pelukan Kai.

"Kai! Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu? Eh? Annyeong Luhan hyung, Sehun!" sapa Ravi ramah dan ceria. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum, Sehun dengan senyum tipis menatap datar.

"Annyeong Ravi~" balas Luhan.

"Ravi-ya, mana Taemin?" tanya Kai penasaran. Ravi yang gemas mengacak surai coklat Kai. Bolehkah kali ini saja Sehun melempar Ravi ke sungai han?

"Dia bilang agak terlambat datang. Ya kita tunggu saja!" ujar Ravi. Kai mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Ah! Kedua kekasihku ikut tak apa kan?" Ravi mengangguk. Dia tadi niatnya juga mau ngajak Ken. Eh yang diajak malah udah punya janji sama leader kesayangannya itu.

"Tadi aku juga mau mengajak Ken hyung, tak tahunya dia sudah janji menemani N hyung berbelanja! Haaahh~" Luhan diam-diam prihatin juga melihat Ravi yang tidak bisa mengajak Ken.

"Bagaimana kabar N dan Leo?" tanya Luhan. Ayolah, dia sama-sama pecinta sepak bola seperti namja tampan bermata sipit nan tajam dari VIXX, Leo. Dan berada di line yang sama dengan N.

"Hyungdeul baik! Xiumin hyung sendiri bagaimana?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baik juga!" jawab Luhan.

"RAVVIIII! KAIII!" dari jauh nampak Taemin yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"Taemmm!" Kai menerjang Taemin, untung saja namja tampan sekaligus manis itu mempunyai pertahanan diri yang bagus, kalau tidak pasti mereka sudah jadi tontonan karena berpelukan di jalan.

"Kai!" Taemin membalas pelukan hangat sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, ayo masuk!" ujar Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Selama berada di amusement park, Sehun dan Luhan banyak-banyak mengurut dada. Jika bukan karena ngidam Kai, bisa dipastikan dua namja yang menjadi sahabat Kai itu meregang nyawa.

"sabar Hun sabar~" ujar Sehun lalu mendengus kemudian. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Setidaknya Ravi sudah punya Ken, Hun!" ujar Luhan, Sehun mengangguk pelan. Nah Taemin? Itulah masalahnya, Sehun dan Luhan tahu benar kalau maknae SHINee itu menyimpan perasaan untuk Kai.

"Dasar beruang polos tak peka~" ledek Sehun lalu tertawa di akhir.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

"Gomawoooo~" Kai memeluk Ravi dan Taemin bergantian.

"Ne, lagipula kita sudah jarang bermain bersama!" ujar Ravi. Taemin mengangguk setuju.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kita sama-sama sibuk!" ujar Kai.

"Sehunniee~" panggil Kai kemudian. Saat ini Luhan sedang di toilet, urusan alam.

"Ne?" Sehun menggumam sembari melirik Kai.

"Aku mengantuk, mana Luhan hyung?" tanya Kai. Sehun menunjuk toilet, ia mengusap surai Kai.

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi, Ken hyung bisa-bisa ngomel!" ujar Ravi pamit undur diri. Setelah memberi pelukan singkat ia pergi dari cafe.

"Annyeong Ravviii~ salam untuk Kennie hyung yaa~" Ravi melambaikan tangannya untuk merespon.

"Aku juga harus pergi, jadwal individuku dimulai pukul tiga. Jaga dirimu Kai, annyeong!" Taemin juga setelah memberi pelukan singkat ia pergi dari sana. Sejujurnya ia bohong, ia pergi karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya ketika melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kai.

' _Aku memang sudah kalah sejak awal!'_

Tak lama kemudian Luhan datang.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyanya heran ketika hanya mendapati Sehun dan Kai saja.

"Sudah pulang. Hyung, ayo pulang!" rengek Kai. Luhan mengangguk.

"Gendong ya? Tadi kan Sehun sudah menggendongku sampai sini saat berangkat, hyung harus menggendongku!" ujar Kai. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ayo! Pelan-pelan!" Kai naik ke punggung kokoh Luhan dan mengalungkan tangannya. Sehun membenarkan posisi Kai dari belakang sembari membenarkan topi dan syal namja manis berkuli tan itu.

"Ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

saya comebackkkkkk!

oke maafkan author yang otaknya ngadat jadinya ni ff lamaaaaaa banget updatenya

mian ne? silakan dibaca!

mianhae, gomawo, saranghae ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Aku Hanya Ingin Sehun dan Luhan

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

* * *

 **author kembali dengan ff HunKaii~**

 **sebelumnya author minta maaf pada para reader yang menunggu ff ini update**

 **dikarenakan kendala skandal KaiStal, author kehilangan mood lanjutin ff HunKai**

 **gomawo pada para reader yang udah nungguin ff ini sampai lumutan, maafkan author**

 **author kehabisan ide-ide untuk ff hunkai, jadi kalau semisal author jarang update ff lain, tolong maafkan author**

 **author kekurangan moment sehingga harus membuka beberapa moment lama**

 **sekali lagi maafkan author**

 **ff hunkai author lainnya akan tetap diupdate**

 **pemberitahuan saja, kalau ff hunkai akan update lama tak bisa fast update**

 **mianhae gomawo^^**

* * *

Dorm

Lay menghela nafas saat melihat Kai yang duduk manis menolak makanan suapan dari Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun ada kepentingan di luar bersama Suho dan Kris, sehingga mereka tidak ada di dorm untuk saat ini.

"Kai-ya, makan ne?" bujuk Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng, entah kenapa nafsu makannya sedikit turun sejak kemarin. Padahal usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan kelima.

"Kai-ya, kasihan aegymu, sayang~" bujuk Baekhyun lagi. Kai tetap menggeleng.

"Hyung, aku mau tidur saja. Aku sedang tak lapar!" ujar Kai lirih. Baekhyun menatap Lay yang memberinya anggukan.

"Baiklah, hyung temani, kajja!" Baekhyun memberikan bubur pada Lay, lalu membantu Kai ke kamar.

Xiumin muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Kai tetap tak mau makan?" tanya Xiumin. Lay mengangguk.

 **CKLEK! BLAM!**

Chen dan Chanyeol masuk dengan langkah kesal. Membuat kedua namja beda usia itu menatap keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa? Channie? Chennie?" tanya Lay.

"Kami sedang kesal hyung!" lapor Chanyeol lalu mendengus di akhir ucapannya.

"Kesal? Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau datang ke sebuah toko, mencari permintaan dongsaengmu, dan kau menemukannya, tapi pemilik toko yang tahu kau artis, menaikkan harganya, dan mengancam kalau kau tak mau membayar barang itu tak jadi milikmu?" jelas Chen panjang lebar.

"Ya kesal sih~" sahut Xiumin seadanya.

"Kan?" tuding keduanya. XiuLay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian tak membelinya?" tanya Lay. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, tak apa, katakan pada Luhan dan Sehun tentang ini, biar mereka yang membelinya nanti!" ujar Xiumin. Keduanya mengangguk lagi.

.

.

Dorm

07.00 p.m

"Kai-ya, ayo makan!" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ne" sahut Kai pelan lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Namja manis bermata bulat itu menatap cemas pada dongsaeng tannya yang nampak pucat itu.

"Kai?" panggil semua member, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun, keduanya menghampiri Kai.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan, bukannya menjawab, namja manis itu memeluk Luhan, dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram erat kaos bawah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan mengusap punggung sempit Kai.

"Luhan! Sehun! sebaiknya kalian bujuk Kai makan, sejak kemarin dia belum makan, kan?" dua namja tampan itu melotot tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kai! Kau sekarang tidak sendiri, di tubuhmu ada dua nyawa lagi, kenapa tak mau makan, hm? Kasihan babynya sayang~" ujar Luhan. Sehun mengusap rambut Kai.

"Makan, eoh? Aku suapi, mau?" Kai akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Dan di sinilah ketiganya berakhir di ruang tengah, semua member tak ada yang berani memasuki area tersebut, sampai urusan ketiganya selesai.

"Aaa~" Sehun menyuapi Kai yang duduk dipangkuan Luhan.

"Nah~ bagus!" ujar Luhan saat Kai memakan makanannya.

"Jangan sampai seperti ini lagi, eoh? Kalau makan kau harus makan, arra?" ingat Sehun, Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Bangun dari dudukmu sebentar Kai. Aku akan buatkan susu!" ujar Luhan sembari mengangkat pelan tubuh Kai dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Hyung?" dengung Kai, Luhan menoleh.

"Aku hanya buat susu sayang~" ujar Luhan, Kai mengangguk, dia kembali melanjutkan makannya disuapi Sehun.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun semua member EXO belum ada yang tidur, kecuali Kai yang memang sudah istirahat sejak pukul sembilan tadi. Hingga-

"AARGGGHHH! APPPOOOO!" **PRANG!**

Teriakan Kai dari kamar membuat sebelas namja itu tersentak kaget. Luhan dan Sehun segera berlari ke kamar Kai.

"OMO! Kai-ya!" keduanya menghampiri Kai yang terduduk di samping kasur dengan memegang perutnya, dia meringis kesakitan.

"A-appoyo hyungiee~ apppoo~ hiks Sehunniee~" isaknya menahan sakit.

"K-kita ke rumah sakit! Akan aku siapkan mobil!" Luhan berlari keluar, sedang Sehun menggendong tubuh Kai perlahan.

"Akh!" Sehun meringis mendengar pekikan tertahan Kai.

"Ssshhtt~ aku di sini sayang~" Sehun dengan segera membawa Kai pergi ke rumah sakit, member lain menyusul.

.

Rumah Sakit

Kamar 1004

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Ny. Kim. Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja, eomma~" jawab Luhan. tersenyum kecil, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan ketakutan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Kalian istirahatlah, nanti kalau dia bangun, akan aku beri tahu!" keduanya mengangguk lalu pergi keluar menenangkan pikiran mereka.

Lima belis kemudian Kai membuka matanya.

"Eomma~" lirihnya. mendekat dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu sayang?" tanya , Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Eommaa~ appo~" rintih Kai. mengusap perut buncit Kai lembut.

"Mau aku panggilkan Luhan dan Sehun? sepertinya kedua baby ini hanya butuh appa mereka!" Kai mengangguk kecil.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?" tanya Luhan sembari tangannya mengusap lembut perut buncit Kai, bergantian dengan Sehun.

"Sakitt~ tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya, gomawo hyung~ Sehunnie~" lirih Kai. Kedua namja itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain lagi sayang?" tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku hanya butuh Luhan hyung dan Sehunnie~" lirih Kai. Kedua namja itu tersenyum.

"Ne, arrayo~" ujar keduanya. Kai tertawa pelan.

"Saranghae~"

"Na do"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

mian kalau chap ini pendek dan aneh, author belum benar-benar dapat feel

read review fav dan follow di tunggu nee


	12. Chapter 12

Kapan Nikah?

:EXO_OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

Dorm

Semua member sedang pergi keluar, hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo saja yang berada di dorm. Dua namja manis itu tengah asyik menonton siaran ulang acara musik. Tak jarang mereka ikut bernyanyi, mengikuti penyanyi di televisi, entah senior atau junior.

"Hyung, para rookie yang baru ini apa perasaanku saja kalau terkadang mereka tingkahnya 'wow'?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Seperti kita tidak saja!" ujar Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya hyung, ini sebenarnya hanya spekulasiku saja, emmm? Kenapa wajah bukan jaminan seseorang pintar?" tanya Kai dengan lugunya. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm? Bukankah sudah jelas, kalau semua itu diukur bukan dari wajah saja?" Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Habisnya hyung, rata-rata artis korea itu tampan dan cantik, tak tahunya tingkahnya 'absurd' semua. Ya contoh Luhan hyung lah, dia manly dan nampak diam di luar, tak tahunya dia tukang tidur, penyuka hello kitty, dan mesum!" Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Lalu Sehun! Fans banyak yang bilang dia itu maknae imut dan penuh aegyo. Apanya yang penuh aegyo? Aegyonya saja terkadang membuatku mual! Ada yang bilang Sehun itu cuek, siapa yang bilang? Cerewet seperti itu! Ditambah lagi dia mesum! Huwwaaa mamaaa~" Kyungsoo tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka dengar, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tawanya reda.

"Ya biarkan saja~" cuek Kai. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Sudahlah, apa kau tidak lapar? Aku saja kelaparan sekarang!" ujar Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk kecil, tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Ne, kami lapar Kyungsoo samchoon~" ujar Kai dengan suara anak-anak yang lucu membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi tembab Kai.

"Arra arraa~ kalian tenang dulu, oke? Samchon buatkan makanan untuk kalian bertiga!" Kyungsoo mengacak lembut surai Kai dan pergi menuju dapur memasak.

.

.

"KAMI PULANGG!" Luhan dan Sehun masuk dengan langkah riang. Sebuah senyum tak lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Apa kalian bawa sesuatu?" tanya Kai. Luhan mendekatinya lalu memeluknya. Kai mencium pipi Luhan. Sehun juga ikut, dan juga mendapat ciuman manis di pipi.

"Kami tak bawa apapun. Apa tidak cukup kami pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Sehun.

"Aegydeulll~ appa dan baba pulangg~" ujar Luhan sembari mengusap lembut perut Kai.

"Hyungg~" ujar Kai malu. Sehun tertawa pelan, dia juga ikut mengusap perut Kai.

"Oh! Kalian sudah pulang? Mana yang lain?" Kyungsoo datang dari dapur membawa dua piring, satu untuknya satu untuk Kai.

"Gomawo hyung~" ujar Kai ceria, lalu memberikan piringnya pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Suapi aku!" pinta Kai, Sehun mengangguk dan menyuapi Kai. Luhan memangku Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiganya.

.

.

Dorm

19.00 KST

Semua member sudah pulang dari urusan masing-masing, dan kini mereka baru saja selesai melakukan ritual makan malam. Semuanya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Kai-ya, kandunganmu berapa bulan?" tanya Chanyeol, meskipun dia bertanya tapi jemari-jemari panjangnya menghitung.

"Lima Chan hyung~" jawab Kai. Dia memainkan jemari mungil Xiumin.

"Hmmm" Chanyeol bergumam berpikir.

' _Lima bulan ya? Apa dua setan bubble tea itu sudah punya rencana? Atau malah belum sama sekali?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati, lama-lama kepalanya pusing memikirkannya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Xiumin saat melihat ekspresi berpikir Kai.

"Hyung, aku baru sadar. Kandunganku kan sudah lima bulan. Tapi-" Kai melirik dua kekasihnya yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak melamarku juga ya?" Sehun dan Luhan kompak menyemburkan minum mereka. Parahnya Baekhyun dan Lay yang di hadapan keduanya jadi korban.

"YAK!" sentak Baekhyun kaget.

"Aish!" sungut Lay, dia segera bangun dan mengambil tisu membersihkan wajahnya yang terasa lengket, dengan segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi diikuti Baekhyun.

"Uhuk!" Kai hanya menatap innocent.

"Benar juga, hei! Kalian tak berencana membuat Kai jadi orang tua tunggal kan?" tuding Suho.

"A-ani! Mana mungkin!" elak keduanya.

"Lalu? Kapan nikah?" tanya Kai polos.

"Errr-" Xiumin dan Kris sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. "HUWAA!"

.

.

TBC/END


	13. Chapter 13

Foto Pre-Wedding

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

Studio foto

"Kau sangat manis, Kai~" puji Luhan. Sehun baru keluar dari ruangan rias. Mereka bertiga tengah bersiap-siap untuk foto prewedd mereka bertiga.

"Hyungie juga tampan, Sehun juga!" puji Kai dengan rona merah manis. Dengan tambahan wig panjang sebahu, dan dress khusus ibu hamil menambah keanggunan Kai.

"Kau cantik sayang~" Sehun mencium sekilas pipi Jongin.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersanding dengan berbagai majalah wedding organize. Mereka memilah dan memilih konsep yang cocok untuk pernikahan mereka. Apalagi Jongin mau yang simple namun berkesan. Gara-gara perkataan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu, kini mereka berdua sibuk mencari konsep yang cocok untuk pernikahan. Belum lagi ancaman Xiumin dan Kris juga tidak main-main. Bisa-bisa mereka habis di tangan keduanya._

" _Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Sehun._

" _Pesta kebun?" Sehun mengangguk._

" _Bisa kita gunakan yang di dalam gedung saja? Untuk meminimalisir paparazzi?" Sehun kemudian membuang majalah tadi dan mengambil yang lain._

" _Sehun, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sehun menatap malajah Luhan._

" _Serba putih?" Luhan mengangguk._

" _Boleh! Kita gunakan ini saja, ini simple namun berkesan seperti permintaan Kai!" pekik Sehun ceria._

" _Tapi-? Foto prewedd kita harus memaksa Kai menggunakan gaun! Ketika pernikahan juga!" ujar Luhan._

" _Wae?" Luhan mendengus, kadang otak pintar Sehun bisa lemot juga._

" _Jelas karena dia hamil, bodoh!" Sehun mengangguk-angguk._

" _Lalu? Bagaimana kita memaksanya?" tanya Sehun._

" _Xiumin dan Baekhyun!" jawab Luhan ceria._

" _Mereka berdua?" Luhan mengangguk._

" _Baiklah!"_

 _._

" _Ne?! Gaun?" tanya Kai._

" _Karena kau hamil Kai, jadi tak ada tuxedo yang muat, sehingga kau harus memakai gaun!" jelas Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk meskipun dia tak rela._

" _Jadi otomatis kau harus dirias jadi yeoja!" pekik Xiumin ceria, dia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah manis dan cantik Kai._

" _Ukh~ apa harus hyung?" tanya Kai. XiuBaek mengangguk ceria._

" _Harus!"_

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Dan disinilah ketiganya berakhir. Di studio foto yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Suara jepretan blitz kamera berkali-kali terdengar. Berbagai gaya dan pakaian sudah mereka coba. Dan tinggal menunggu seminggu maka foto pre-wedding mereka selesai. Tinggal mengurus lainnya, beserta undangannya.

"Aku lelah~" keluh Kai sembari mengusap perut buncitnya. Luhan yang sedang bersamanya mengusap lembut perut Kai, lalu memapahnya menuju mobil yang sudah diambil oleh Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan Kai~" ingat Luhan. Kai mengangguk. Dia duduk di depan sebelah Sehun, sedang Luhan duduk di belakang dengan beberapa tas. Lalu fokus pada ponselnya.

"Hyung, kau mau langsung pulang apa mampir dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Pulang!" jawab Luhan, dan Sehun langsung banting stir ke arah dorm.

"Hyungiee~ Sehunniee~ nanti peluk aku nee?" kedua namja tampan itu tertawa geli lalu mengangguk.

"Tanpa kau minta, kami tetap akan memelukmu dan babydeul, sayang~" jawab Sehun. Kai tersenyum senang.

"Saranghae~"

"Na do, chagi~"

.

.

TBC/END


	14. Chapter 14

WEDDING

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

Jeju-do, Korea Selatan

"X" cruch

Dua namja tampan itu berkali-kali menghela nafas gugup. Ini adalah acara sakral satu kali dalam hidup mereka.

"Pengantin "wanita" silakan memasuki ruangan!" ucapan dari MC membuat keduanya semakin gugup. Pendeta di hadapan mereka tersenyum maklum.

Seorang "yeoja" cantik, dengan perut membuncit, gaun putih gading, kulit tan eksotisnya memasuki ruangan dengan langkah anggun. Para tamu undangan, dalam konteks keluarga member EXO berdecak kagum, bahkan para yeoja "tulen" di sana.

"Pantas kalau mereka sama-sama jatuh hati pada orang yang sama!" ujar appa Sehun dengan gelengan maklum.

"Aku yang noonanya merasa kalah cantik!" ujar noona sulung Kai, yang dihadiahi tawa kecil sang eomma.

"Eomma juga merasa kalah cantik dengan putra eomma sendiri!" ujar eomma Kai dengan tawa pelan.

"Eomma ngidam apa sebenarnya saat mengandung Jongin? Dia begitu cantik dan manis juga tampan disaat yang bersamaan!" ujar noona kedua Kai.

"Entahlah, eomma tak ingat" jawab eomma Kai kalem.

Kai yang digandeng appanya merona mereka melihat betapa gagahnya dua suami tampannya itu.

"Luhan! Sehun! Aku titipkan anak bungsuku pada kalian, jaga dia baik-baik dan buatlah dia bahagia!" Luhan –karena berada di hadapan appa Kai, mengambil alih tangan Kai.

"Kami akan menjaganya appa, kami janji!" ujar Sehun. Appa Kim tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

"Baiklah, ketiga mempelai telah berada di hadapan kita, pada paru tamu undangan, yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, silakan angkat tangan!" namun tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat tangan.

"Baik, kita mulai!"

"Ehem!"

"Tuan Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun, apa kalian bersedia menjadi pendamping "Nona" Kim Jongin, baik dalam keadaan senang, susah, dan sakit, hingga mau memisahkan kalian?"

"Kami bersedia!"

" "Nona" Kim Jongin, apa Anda bersedia menjadi pendamping Tuan Xi dan Oh, baik dalam keadaan senang, susah, dan sakit, hingga mau memisahkan kalian?" Kai mengangguk.

"Saya bersedia!" acara pemberkatan berjalan dengan lancar. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan mendoakan kebahagiaan ketiganya. Ketika bagian mencium pasangan, Kai melakukannya secara bergantian.

.

.

Oh-Xi House

Di kediaman ini, Kai baru saja selesai melepas pakaiannya dibantu kedua suaminya. Mereka memang tak menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan, mereka akan mengadakannya besok, karena Kai sudah kelelahan dan mereka tak bisa memaksa.

"Jonginnie?" panggil Luhan. Namja manis itu berbalik dan tersenyum manis.

"Hyunggie~" dia berdiri dan memeluk Luhan.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aku menunggumu dan Sehun" jawab Kai dengan nada manja.

"Sehunnie? Eoddi?" tanya Kai sembari mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Masih mandi, ada apa?" tanya Luhan, Kai menggeleng.

 **CKLEK! BLAM**

"Hunniee~" panggil Kai manja, Sehun dengan segera melangkah mendekati Kai dan Luhan, lalu mencium kening Kai lembut.

"Jja, kenapa belum istirahat, Kai? Kau bilang kau lelah kan?" tanya Sehun lembut. Kai cemberut lucu.

"Aku menunggu kalian, kalian lama sekali!" kesal Kai. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Jja, tidurlah!" Sehun membaringkan lembut tubuh Kai. Luhan menyingkir sejenak.

"Temaniii~" rengek Kai. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Jja!" Luhan di kanan, Sehun di kiri, Kai tersenyum manis.

"Selamat tidur, sayang, baby~" ujar HunHan.

"Selamat tidur, appadeul!" balas Kai.

.

.

TBC/END


	15. Chapter 15

Baby Oh and Baby Xi

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-HanKai:

::

Rumah Sakit Seoul

Tiga buah keluarga besar sedang duduk cemas di depan ruang operasi. Menunggu "Nyonya Muda" yang tengah melakukan proses persalinan.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja!" doa Sehun yang diamini Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Jongin namja kuat, dia akan bertahan, begitu juga kedua anak kalian!" ujar Kim appa menenangkan.

"Ne appa~" jawab Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka sudah menunggu di luar sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Namun belum ada kabar mengenai si bayi dan juga sang "eomma".

"Hahh~" hela Luhan. Dia berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu cemas dan khawatir.

Hingga apa yang mereka tunggu akhirnya terwujud-

"oeekkkk... oeeekkkk... oeekkk"

"oeeekkk... oeeekkkk... oeekkk"

"E-eomma i-itu suara anakku?" lirih Sehun tak percaya, dia syok.

"M-mama... aku aku aku jadi Baba sekarang?" lirih Luhan. Kedua yeoja cantik paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya Sehun, itu suara anakmu!" ujar Oh eomma.

"Kau jadi appa Lu~" ujar Xi eomma.

Dua namja tampan itu merosot dengan tangis bahagia. Apa yang selalu mereka tunggu kini sudah terwujud. Ketiga keluarga besar itu mengucap syukur, dan mereka lega.

Ruang operasi dibuka, dokter Kang keluar dengan senyuman.

"Selamat Tuan Oh dan Tuan Xi! Putra Anda keduanya namja, dan istri Anda juga selamat!" dokter Kang menyalami dua namja yang sudah menjadi appa muda itu.

"Kgamsahamnida uisa kamsahamnida" ujar keduanya.

"Ne ne ini juga karena doa kalian. Nyonya Kim sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius, kemungkinan akan sadar dua jam lagi, dan kedua putra Anda akan dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu saya permisi!"

.

.

Ruang Rawat Kai

Namja manis itu tak berhenti tersenyum melihat dua jagoan mungilnya yang telah lahir ke dunia dengan selamat.

"Hyungg~" Kai mengusap lengan Luhan yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Gomawo Kai, kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini, kami mencintaimu!" Luhan memberi kecupan di pelipis kanan Kai.

"Ne hyung, ini juga karena hyung dan Sehun yang selalu menjagaku! Aku juga mencintai kalian!" ujar Kai. Sehun mendekati keduanya.

"Hei, siapa nama keduanya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Oh Jonghun!" jawab Sehun.

"Xi Jonghan!" jawab Luhan. Kai tersenyum tipis. Meskipun dua bayi itu sama tampannya dengan sang appadeul tapi beberapa bagian dari wajah mereka menuruni sang eomma. Tapi sebenarnya bayi ini terbalik, yang menyerupai Luhan adalah Oh Jonghun, sedang yang menyerupai Sehun adalah Xi Jonghan.

"Setelah ini rumah kita akan ramai!" ujar Sehun.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"Jonghunnieee! Jonghannnieee!" namja manis itu berteriak ke sekeliling rumah mencari dua jagoannya yang tak kunjung muncul. Dan-

"OMO! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian baru saja mandi sayang~" Kai, namja manis itu, mengajak keduanya masuk dan menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Sehunnaaa! Luhaanniee! Mandikan putra kalian!" pekik Kai dari luar, sedang dua namja tampan yang sibuk di ruang kerja itu menghela nafas.

"Arra arra!" sahut keduanya.

Selama Sehun dan Luhan memandikan dua jagoan mereka yang terkenal tak bisa diamnya. Kai pergi memasak untuk makan malam. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, mengingat-ingat masa-masa lalu yang manis. Lama-lama dia terkikik juga.

"Ahhh~ aku rindu hyungdeull~" ujarnya.

"YAK! HANNIEE!"

"HUNNIE! BAJU APPA BASAH!"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakkan dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Meja makan itu ramai dengan suara dua bocah tampan kelebihan energi itu.

"Hahh~" hela Sehun, dia baru saja ganti baju.

"Appa eomma baba! Besok sekolah mengadakan pentas, appa eomma dan baba datang kan?" tanya Jonghun. Beda Jonghun dan Jonghan dari anak-anak lainnya adalah mereka tidak cadel.

"Ne, kami akan datang!" jawab Luhan dengan senyum lembut. Kai mengangguk.

"Apa kalian juga akan tampil?" tanya Sehun. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kami jadi pangeran lho~" jawab Jonghan dengan cerianya. Kai tertawa.

"Kalian jadi pangeran? Waahh~ kasihan sekali yang jadi putrinya~" ledek Kai. Keduanya merengut.

"Yang jadi putri beruntung, kan dua pangerannya tampan-tampan!" ujar Jonghun percaya diri. Tawa Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan meledak seketika.

"APPA!" pekik Jonghun.

"BABA!" pekik Jonghan.

"EOMMAA!" pekik keduanya.

"Mian mian" ujar Sehun, Luhan dan Kai berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Ne ne, kalian kan putra eomma yang tampan!" ujar Kai sembari mengusak rambut keduanya.

"Tentu saja!" ujar keduanya.

"Hei hei, kami juga ikut pembuatannya lho~ wajah mereka dari kami!" ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

"Anak Baba dan Appa memang yang paling tampan!" ujar Luhan. Kai memutar bola matanya namun tersenyum manis.

"Jja! Waktunya makan! Setelahi ini kalian istirahat supaya besok bisa tampil dengan maksimal!" ujar Kai.

"NEEEE!" sahut keduanya semangat.

.

.

"Sehunniee, Luhannniee, aku beruntung sekali!" ujar Kai yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua suaminya.

"Wae? Wae?" tanya Luhan sembari mencium pipi tembab Kai.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai keluarga seperti ini! Punya dua suami tampan, dan punya dua jagoan kecil yang lucu! Gomawoo~" ujar Kai. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih, Kai, jika bukan karena kau yang mempertahankan keduanya, kami tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kami berterima kasih padamu!" ujar Sehun sembari mencium pipi Kai yang satunya.

"Ne, kau sudah berjuang keras mengandung dan melahirkan mereka, kami berterima kasih, sungguh!" lanjut Luhan. Kai tersenyum manis. Dia cium satu-satu bibir suaminya.

"Saranghae Sehun appa, Luhan baba!" ujar Kai.

"Na do Kai eomma!" jawab keduanya.

"Sudah ayo tidur, jaljayo hyung, Kai!" ujar Sehun.

"Jaljayo appa, baba!" balas Kai.

"Jaljayo Sehun, Kai!" balas Luhan.

Dan ketiganya tidur dengan saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

END


End file.
